Secrets Unleashed
by BoomChickaPop
Summary: GrayxOC It's been almost a decade since Deliora destroyed Gray's home. Hidden memories reemerge when his childhood friend, Akira Bellfront, seems to return from the dead. New questions arise when Akira's current situation proves problematic and poses a threat. Gray wants nothing more than to trust her but every new secret that is unleashed makes it harder to see her for who she was
1. Chapter 1: Reunion of Old Friends

_**Hello fellow fairy tail fans:) This is my first fan fic posted so it would be awesome if you left a review or a suggestion:) Thank you and have a wonderful day:) Enjoy:)**_

Chapter 1—Reunion of Old Friends

Magnolia.

I never thought I'd return here. After what went down between me and that wizard. The wizard who had so much unbelievable power that I had cowered in his wake. Me, Akira Bellfront, cowered in front of a wizard. It was almost unheard of where I was from. But that wasn't why I was here. I was here to see an old friend. Who knew this wizard and my old friend, Gray Fullbuster, lived in the same town and in the same guild.

The town was as lively as ever and people walked by me with uplifting expressions. A young man tipped his hat to me and continued to walk on. You would think people would look at me different with my black clothes and my blue highlighted hair. I guess they have a lot of weirdos in this town. Not that I'm surprised. I mean, it is home to the Fairy Tail guild.

I turned my head to see some kind of festival happening in the plaza in the center of the city. I took a step towards it but paused, reminding myself why I was here. I needed to see Gray Fullbuster. I can't get distracted by a stupid festival. I turned away and walked in the opposite direction. I walked by a river and turned to look at myself in the water. My hair was just as unruly as ever. It was naturally blond but a freak accident had turned some strands a bright blue color that ironically matched my eyes.

I sighed and continued down the sidewalk. I stared at my black boots as they walked on one in front of the other. I still didn't know why I was so nervous to see him again. I guess it's natural when you haven't seen someone in almost a decade to feel nervous to see them again. When I heard he was alive I almost started sobbing. I was just hoping I would run into that wizard again. Apparently he's always out on jobs so hopefully he won't be there.

"Hey little lady! You shouldn't be walking around on your own out here!" I turned to see two men in a small dingy in the river. Instead of answering them with a witty response, I turned back to stare at my feet some more.

"Aw! No need to be shy! We won't bite!" they yelled out at me. I rolled my eyes and picked up the pace. I rounded the corner away from them. I don't know why I didn't answer. I guess I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Gray was alive and well and living in this town.

I took a few more steps and looked up to face a huge building with a flag waving in front of grand double doors. The flag had a symbol on it that I could only assume to be the guild mark. In big bold letters above the flag were the words FAIRY TAIL. Yep, this was the right place. I took a deep breath and stepped up to the doors. I opened the door and stepped inside with more confidence than I thought I had.

I stood in the doorway a little surprised with what I saw. People were everywhere left and right, sitting at tables on couches at a bar and even on a second floor with tables at more couches. A huge bulletin board on the right had a huge crown gathered around it with people talking and arguing with each other. It was so energetic and lively that I almost lost my composure.

I shook my head and wiped all shock from my face. I stepped inside and let the door close behind me. No one gave me any notice as a group of people shoved by me yelling at each other. Two middle aged men sitting at the table closest to me eyed me suspiciously but other than that, I could have been invisible.

"Hello." I blinked and looked up at the voice. A beautiful woman in a long red dress was smiling up at me carrying a tray with drinks. She had long white hair and dark blue eyes. She was probably one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen before.

"My name is Mirajane. Welcome to Fairy Tail. Is there something we could help you with?" She asked kindly. I immediately took a liking to her even though her perky attitude could get old really fast.

"Um, yeah. I'm here to see Gary Fullbuster. He's a member here isn't he?" she led me inside and had me sit at a table.

"Gray? Yes of course! I believe he's on a job right now." She said, placing two drinks on the table with the two men. One of them had a long white trench coat and dark blue hair gelled back. He looked like he used to be a really good-looking person when he was younger. The other had tan hair styled up on the top of his head with a pipe hanging out of his mouth.

"You're looking for Gray, huh? Mind my asking what you want with him?" the one with the pipe asked.

"I prefer to keep my business to myself. You understand." I replied smoothly. The other one grinned at me. Both of them stood up and joined me at my table. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"Don't you worry. Gray and the others will be back soon. They're usually pretty good about getting back in time for dinner, what, with Natsu with them. I'm Macao. This is Wakaba. You're welcome to wait here until he gets back." The one with the trench coat said.

"I was planning on it, thanks." I said shortly. I still hadn't made full eye contact with either of them yet and I honestly didn't plan to. It was annoying that Gray was out right now. I was hoping to get this over with quickly.

"Would you like anything to drink while you wait?" I looked up to see Mirajane smiling politely at me. I returned her warm smile with a stiff one and nodded. She walked away as people started to notice I was there. A young girl about my age with dark brown hair sat down next to Macao with a barrel full of some type of booze.

"So you're looking for Gray. What's he done this time? Not too much I hope." I gave her a small shake of the head but nothing more.

"Even if he did do something, Erza would have gotten to him about it. You know how she is with the guild's reputation." Macao said matter-of-factly. The girl nodded in agreement. I frowned. Why all this sudden attention? I was perfectly happy with waiting in a corner for him to return.

"I'm Cana by the way. I never got your name." The girl said. She took a swig of her barrel.

"That's because I never gave it to you." I snapped. The others paused and looked at each other in shock. God, why didn't they get the hint? I just wanted to be left alone.

"Ok… well in that case, what is your name?" Cana asked cautiously. A low growl worked its way up my throat and I almost started yelling before Mirajane saved me by interrupting with my drink. I took one long drink of the warm, sweet beverage. I downed it all in one go and the three at my table stared at me in shock and admiration.

"You realize that was a Fairy Cocktail?" Wakaba said, his mouth slightly parted but his pipe still firmly implanted in his mouth. I shrugged. Alcohol had never really bothered me even when I was a child. I never got drunk easy. Come to think of it, I've never even been slightly tipsy.

"It has six different types of alcoholic beverages and a splash of soda. Most of us can barely get through a single sip." Cana said in disbelief. I put the mug back on the table.

"Why would you give me this then?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. Mirajane appeared next to me.

"I wanted to give a true Fairy Tail welcome. I'm sorry if it was too much. Uh—" she paused as she stared at my empty mug. "Sh-Shall I get you another one?" I shrugged and she took the mug away, looking like she was in a daze. Cana closed her eyes and reopened them, grinning.

"I don't know who you are, but I like you. You're straight with people and you can handle the worst of alcohol. You're my kind of girl." She said smirking. I made eye contact with her and scanned her face for any sign of mockery in her features. There was nothing. She genuinely liked me.

"Thanks…" I said, not sure how to reply to that. Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal a boy with pink hair and a white scarf in the doorway with a huge grin on his face.

"We're back! Did you miss us?" he yelled out obnoxiously. He grabbed a chair and flung himself in to, knocking over a little girl with long blue hair. "Sorry, Wendy. I'm just really tired, you know?" She sighed and brushed herself off but gave him a soft affectionate smile.

"Natsu! What do you think you're doing? You can't just barge in and knock Wendy over like that!" A pretty blond girl followed the boy in and hit him upside the head. He grunted in pain and rubbed where she had hit him.

"Jeez, relax, Lucy. I didn't mean to knock her over."

"No, It's really fine, Lucy. It's my fault, I didn't see him coming." The little girl said, blushing in embarrassment.

"You mustn't try and save him, child. You need to stand up for yourself." A white cat was standing next to her with her paws on her hips. Wait, did I see that right? A talking cat was standing on two feet and talking to the girl with an extraordinary amount of maturity in her voice. I rubbed my eyes.

"Natsu, is that any way to return to your guild?" a new authoritative voice came from the doorway. I turned to look to see who was and saw a tall woman with deep crimson hair and armor on her body. She took one step towards the pink-haired boy and he seemed to cower in fear.

"Sorry, Erza. I didn't mean it like that." He said frantically trying to please her. She obviously scared the living crap out of him. Another cat appeared on his head. This one was blue. I blinked, not sure if I was seeing things or if this was real.

"We'll give you fish if you promise not to kill us." It said, trembling. The woman rolled her eyes and walked passed them and up the stairs to the second floor.

"Messing things up again, are you bone-head? It hasn't been five minutes since we got back." My heart nearly stopped at his voice. It was deeper and firmer than I remember but he was only a boy back then. My eyes connected with his face and I felt my heart rise to my throat. His jet black hair was still as unruly as ever like mine. His features had broadened and sharpened and had lost its baby fat but it was certain. Gray Fullbuster stood in the doorway.

"Who are you calling a bone-head, you icy freak?" the pink-haired boy stood up and turned to him in a fighting stance.

"You, of course, you got a problem with that?" he yelled back. They were head to head, yelling at each other. It seemed like they were going to started fighting.

"I have a problem with you and your icy face!"

"What's wrong with having an icy face? It's better than being a flaming bone-head who burned his own brains!"

"That's it, let's throw down!"

"Bring it on!"

I stared at the fight just about to unravel. The pink-haired boy's fist lit with fire and Gray took a stance that could only be used for Ice Maker Magic. So he had found a master. I had wondered if he finally learned the magic that he loved. But no one seemed concerned about this at all. The fire wizard and Gray seemed pretty serious but everyone was acting like it was normal.

"Oh, Gray! So glad you're back. There's a young lady who came looking for you." Mirajane said happily, seeming oblivious to the fight that was about to unfold. The two boys paused and stepped away from each other. They shot daggers at each other before Gray walked down the stairs towards Mirajane. She ushered him over to me and I stood up taking two large deep breaths.

Thoughts started to run through my head like a whirlwind. What if he didn't recognize me? What if he didn't care? What if he decided he no longer liked me? When we were kids, he was always the one that protected me from bullies. I was no longer that whimpering blond bimbo who always clung to Gray in a desperate attempt to have protection. What if he rejected me? Too late to have doubts now, I suppose.

I turned to him and gave him a neutral stare as he walked up to me. His eyes held no sign of recognition as he searched my eyes.

"Did you need me for something?" he asked politely. I parted my mouth slightly but no words came out. He knitted his eyebrows in confusion. Then his eyes showed a wave of recognition.

"Wait, are you the person who's been following me around everywhere?" I heard a squeak and a whimper from beside us. I turned my head to see a woman with dark blue hair and a look of affection and admiration on her face staring at Gray.

"No…" I said quietly, drawing my attention back to Gray. His shoulders sagged.

"Oh. I was hoping to find out who it was. They're getting really creepy." The girl let out another whimper after he finished. She looked hurt and sad now. I think I just solved his mystery.

"I guess, I thought you were somebody that I used to know." I said quietly, realizing that he wasn't going to recognize me. He shrugged and turned around as I let out a frustrated sigh. He took one step forward and froze. He turned around to face me again his eyes as big as saucers.

"I know that sigh." He said softly. He took three long strides to end up right in front of me. When did he get to be so tall? He was almost a foot over me staring down at me with his intense black eyes.

"Akira? Is that you?" he whispered. My breath hitched in my throat. So he had remembered me. I felt my spirits rise and sharpen all at once. It was like someone had punched me hard in the gut.

"Hey Graybie. Long time no see." I managed to let out.

I was about to say something else but I couldn't get another word out because he suddenly pulled me into a long embrace. I froze, my eyes wide as his arms dug into my back creating a sense of warmth down my spine. I stood rigid and stiff as his hold tightened. I didn't return the hug. I refused to let him in. I didn't come here to break down in front of him. I came here to… Why was I even here?

He released me and stepped back, his hands still on my shoulders. I looked up into his eyes and was surprised to see a pool of tears residing beneath them. His lips were trembling. It looked like he was looking at an angel. I was no angel. He needed to snap out of it before I started bawling too.

"How did you find me? I can't believe you're here! I thought you were dead. What have you been doing? Where have you been living?" my heart started pumping faster as his questions bombarded me. I wasn't prepared for this. I didn't want to tell him what happened to me. I should have known this would happen. I blinked and looked down, and away trying to find something to keep him from asking more questions. I blinked again and noticed the crowd forming around us.

"Um… I think you might want to introduce me to your inquiring friends, Graybie. We'll catch up later." I said quietly, feeling slightly self-conscious with all these people staring at me. He cleared his throat.

"Oh, yeah right." He turned around and faced the crowd "Guys, this is my friend, Akira. We were friends in my village." He explained. I felt my cheeks warming as the inquiring eyes turned into ones of pity.

"Wait, I thought your village was destroyed by Deliora." My heart clenched and I snapped my head in the direction of the voice that came from the boy with the pink hair. I clenched my fists.

"We both had a life before Deliora, you insensitive jerk." I hissed. I took a single step towards him but felt Gray's hand on my chest, holding me back. I narrowed my eyes and started shooting daggers at the boy. He blinked, a look of confusion passing over his face. I gritted my teeth. Man, he was asking for a beat down.

"The pink-haired pyromaniac over there is Natsu. You get used to his stupidity." Gray snarled through bared teeth. Natsu's face changed to one of anger and annoyance.

"You got a problem with my hair, you icy freak?" he retorted. Gray rolled his eyes and passed over him. He pointed to the blond girl standing next to Natsu.

"That's Lucy. She's a pretty new member of our guild but is already like family to us." She smiled uneasily and waved. I dipped my head in acknowledgement. He turned to the three people I already met.

"You already know Macao, Wakaba, and Cana. You'll usually see them here with some type of booze." Cana rolled her eyes and drank more from her barrel while the men smirked at me. Gray turned to three people standing next to Lucy. Two men and one girl. The girl was short with blue hair and a kind face. One of the men had brown hair and the other orange with a brown hat.

"That's Levy, Jet and Droy. They're a three-person team. They call themselves Team Shadow Gear." Levy smiled and waved politely. I gave them a short smile. Gray pointed to a big ripped man behind Levy. He had a lot of black hair that fell down his back like a porcupine. He had a black tattoo on his shoulder and an aggressive nature and stance.

"That's Gajeel. He's also pretty new here too. That's Wendy, and Carla." The little girl with blue hair smiled up at me with the white cat giving me a judging once-over look. "That's Elfman and Mirajane. They're siblings. And that's their little sister, Lisanna." I looked at a man with overwhelming stature/ he had a scar on his eye and the same white hair as Mirajane. The girl next to him had shorter hair and brighter blue eyes but the same hair. I could see the resemblance.

"That's pretty much everyone for now. You haven't met Erza, Laxus and the Thunder Legion or Gildarts yet but most of them are out on jobs. And Erza's upstairs in the S Class area." I froze at the name I knew.

"Gildarts?" I whispered. This was the wizard I faced off with. He had almost killed me and I only just managed to escape.

"Yeah, he's Cana's dad." My jaw dropped as I stared at her. Yes, I could see some resemblance. The same eyes. The same intense stare.

"You know my dad?" she asked, eyeing my face. I gulped and felt my cheeks warming.

"I've only heard of him. How do you forget the most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail." I said trying to cover up for my mistake of letting out too much.

"True that." She said, drinking some more. Suddenly, the woman with dark blue hair and a wild look in her eyes stepped forward holding out her hand.

"You seem to have forgotten me, Gray my love." She said her head tilting as she stared me down. She did not like me at all. I could tell immediately. Her other hand was clenched to a fist and her back was tense and rigid like she was trying to hold herself back. _My love_?

"Oh right, sorry. Akira, this is Juvia. She's fairly new as well." She grabbed my hand and shook it, her grip a little tighter than necessary.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll be best friends. Any friend of Gray's is a friend of mine." She said a little crazily. I pulled my hand away and stepped backwards. I think this girl liked Gray. Like, _a lot_. Luckily, she wouldn't have to deal with me for much longer.

"Um… well, it was great meeting you all. It's great that I got to see you again, Gray. But I have to get home. I only dropped by to… I don't even know why. I'll see you… later, I guess." I pushed past him and started walking towards the door. Someone grabbed my forearm before I had the chance to escape.

"Hold on, Akira. You can't just expect me to let you go already. You just got here! I haven't seen you in ten years!" Gray exclaimed.

"Seven, actually." I corrected softly. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever the number. Point is, I just got you back. I thought you were dead along with everyone else in my village. I'm not letting you go so soon. Why did you come if you were just going to leave?"

"I really don't know. Coming here wasn't even a part of the plan. I guess I had to see if what the people told me was true. I needed to see you again. So now I have. And now I need to get back to my life. This wasn't supposed to be a heart to heart. I don't know what it was supposed to be, but there you have it. I need to leave." I pulled my arm out of his grasp and started for the door again.

"Wait, please." This time, he grabbed my shoulder. "Please don't go yet. Stay for a few days. We need to do something. Just the two of us like old times. I want to know how you've been getting on. And I'm sure you want to know what I've been up to. Please stay for a few days." His voice was pleading and imploring. I felt my throat tighten. I did want to know how he was doing. A few days wouldn't hurt, right? Albian could wait a few more days.

"Ok…" I said finally. "I'll stay a few days. But that's it. I leave right after, okay? I really do need to get back." He grinned at me and pulled me into another hug.

"Of course. I'm just so happy I have you back." I sighed into his shoulder. He didn't know me anymore. I wasn't the same girl I was seven years ago. Gray had changed too, but not as much as me. I didn't know if he would accept me for who I was now.


	2. Chapter 2: Changed for the Better

**_Reviews will be very much appreciated:) Enjoy!_**

Chapter 2—Changed for the Better

I spent the rest of the day learning about everyone else but giving away minimal information about myself. I learned that Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu were Dragon slayers. Their magic was unique because they specialized in a specific element that was their power source for fuel. For example, Natsu was the fire dragon slayer. He ate fire to boost his energy and could use only fire magic but didn't need to recite a spell or an enchantment. Gajeel was the Iron dragon slayer and Wendy, the shy dragon slayer.

Their magic was called dragon slayer magic because it had the power to defeat or slay dragons. But I learned that the three of them were brought up by their respective dragon Igneel, Grendina, and Metallicana. However I also learned that seven years ago, these dragons up and vanished on the same day at the same time. It was sad because these dragons were literally parents to these people.

I learned that Lucy was a Celestial Wizard and had already collected ten of the twelve zodiac keys. I thought that was pretty impressive. She was in possession of the leader of the zodiac spirits, Leo. I thought that was considerably impressive. She could summon spirits from a spirit world to do her fighting by using keys. She had to make contracts with these spirits first, though.

I learned that Cana used card magic and Macao and his son Romeo both used a type of fire magic. Juvia was what people called the 'rain woman'. She used water magic and I was surprised to learn that her body was made entirely of water so it was tough to beat her. Levy used script magic, Jet used speed magic and I still wasn't sure what magic Droy used. It just seemed to me that the two of them tried desperately to get Levy to fall in love with them but she seemed to have eyes for Gajeel.

Both Elfman and Lisanna used what was called take-over magic where they were able to transform into an animal or a beast to fight. Mirajane used a very special kind of take-over magic that turned into a She-Devil so to speak. She was one of the so-called S Class wizards. There were only a handful of them. They were the most powerful wizards in Fairy Tail and could go on harder jobs than the others.

The two cats, Carla and Happy, used Aerial magic that allowed them to fly. Happy was Natsu's cat and best friend and Carla was Wendy's. I learned that Gajeel had a flying cat too named Panther Lily but most people called him Lily. I learned that Lily had a bigger form where he could turn into a fully grown, tall panther for a certain amount of time depending on the amount of magic power he had. I learned that he and Gajeel had fought once before and neither of them had won. It was a draw.

Gray told me about his past and how he was taught by the most powerful Ice wizard named Ul. I was shocked to hear that she had cast an Iced Shell over the demon Deliora who had destroyed our village. She trapped the demon in a sphere of ice for years sacrificing her own life to do so. Gray told me about his other apprentice who tried to revive Deliora only to find out that Deliora had been dead for months before. The iced shell that used to be Gray's master had flown into the sea.

I remember wanting nothing more than to destroy Deliora forever after I was saved by Albian. He told me that I needed to wait until I was strong enough to go after it. By the time I was even close to ready, I was already too busy with everything he had put me through. I had almost forgotten about Deliora.

Gray had stayed at my side the whole day. He would reach around me to touch my shoulder like he was making sure I was real. He would squeeze my hand from time to time, looking at me in awe and admiration and the utmost joy. I felt myself leaning on him a few times like I used to do. I would fall asleep against him sometimes and he would carry me home. I realized I missed him more than I would dare to let on.

I was leaning on the bar with gray talking to someone next to him. I stared at his hand on the table. I had to admit, it looked not only a lot bigger than before but a whole lot more calloused and strong. I found myself holding it and playing with his fingers the way I used to. I caught myself and looked up to see Gray smiling down at what I was doing. I dropped his hand immediately.

"Sorry." I said, my cheeks warming.

"Don't be." He said, taking my hand and playing with my fingers like I had been doing. I laughed and punched his arm. He lightly punched me back. He eyed my face some more, lost in thought.

"You never told me what magic you use." He said finally. I blushed and looked away, my chest hardening and my smile erased from my face.

"You're right, I didn't." I said, leaving no indication that I was going to. My magic was a different kind than most people. Albian had taught me the most efficient type of magic that would get me the most money. He had trained me to fight not only with magic but also without it like with swords, and guns alike.

"Well, it's getting late. You can stay at Lucy's house if you want. She won't mind. Right, Lucy?" he called out to her. She looked over to us and hesitated but finally nodded, standing up with Natsu and Happy. Gray led me out and I turned away from him for a mere second. When I turned around again, he had taken his shirt off. I raised my eyebrows and stepped back.

"Gray! Your clothes!" Someone yelled. He gasped and looked down at himself as if he didn't even realize he had taken it off. But he made not move to put it back on. Natsu pressed his shirt against his chest.

"Put it back on, you filthy pervert." He snarled. Just as Gray was about to talk back, I interrupted.

"Actually, leave it off. I like it better with it off." I said taking the shirt away from him. His cheeks tingled pink and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks, Akira. Sorry about it. It's a habit Ul drove into me. I can't get rid of it." He said sheepishly. I laughed. My eyes suddenly locked on his chain around his neck. It was a cross. I knew that chain. I gave it to him for his birthday back all those years ago. I felt myself blushing again.

"You kept it…" I whispered.

"Hmm?" he asked. Then he noticed where I was looking and he blushed as well, touching it. "Yeah, I did." I swallowed and looked away locking eyes with Juvia. She was shooting daggers at me. I rolled my eyes and looked away, turning towards the door.

"So are we leaving?" I asked, walking out, not really caring if the others followed me. Gray fell into step beside me with Natsu and Lucy on the other side. Happy flew over us making stupid comments about fish now and then.

We walked by the river I had passed earlier and I glanced at myself in the reflection next to Gray. He really was so much taller than me. And since when did he get abs? I had to admit they were something else to look at. Wait, what?

Snap out of it, Akira. This is Graybie, we're talking about. You've never thought of him that way and you never will.

We stopped in front of an apartment building. Lucy turned around and glared at Gray and Natsu.

"Okay, we're here. Now go away. And don't even think about sneaking in in the middle of the night." She scolded, waving a finger in front of Natsu's face. He raised his hands in surrender and trudged off with Happy flying behind him. Gray smiled and pulled me into the third hug of the day. I gritted my teeth, not exactly pleased with that fact. No one ever got close enough to me to get to hug me. It was unsettling.

"See you tomorrow, Akira. And you need to tell me more about you tomorrow. I could tell you were holding back on me today." He planted a kiss on the top of my head. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Graybie. See you tomorrow." I pulled away and turned around to follow Lucy in her apartment, wiping away a tear I didn't even know fell.

Lucy led me into her room and pulled out a spare floor mattress. She began to set it up in her living room and made small talk about how Natsu, Gray, and Erza liked to break into her apartment. She talked to me about her spirits but I wasn't really paying attention.

I went to the window and watched Gray walking down the street, his hands in his pockets. He was looking at the sky and grinning stupidly like he had received the best Christmas present in the world. I felt myself smiling and internally giggling.

I gasped and stepped back from the window, mentally slapping myself. Stop it, Akira. You're not here to become attached. You're here to catch up and then you have to get back to your life. You can't afford any more distractions. If you don't pay off your debt to Albian… there's no telling what he'd do to you.

"So where did you find out that Gray was still alive?" Lucy asked me, passing me some pajamas. I took them and began to strip down to put them on.

"I passed by a village on a job and I found out that he had been there with his master and her other pupil. I found out from them that he had moved to Magnolia and was a member of Fairy Tail. So I came here to find him. I guess I had to know if it was true." I explained.

"Are you a member of a guild?" she asked, searching my body for a guild mark. I clenched my left hand where Albian had left his mark.

"Sort of." I said vaguely.

"Oh really? Which one?" she asked again. She seemed innocent but I suspected that she was trying to press for more information.

"One that's far from here." I said even more vaguely. She said nothing afterwards and crawled into her bed.

"Well, I'm glad you found Gray. I've never seen him look that happy to see someone. It's refreshing. But I'm sure you've changed a lot since then like he has. I just hope not too much. Goodnight." She said rolling over. I crawled under my covers as well and stared at the ceiling pondering her words.

Gray had changed just as much as me. He had made so many friends whereas I hadn't even made one. He had people he could count on when I had no one. His magic had grown so powerful like mine. He had more experiences with love and friendship than I had and he had grown as a person whereas I had hardened my exterior and refused to let anyone in.

Yep, we both changed. But he changed for the better and me for the worst. I guess I wasn't expecting any different. You really can't beat how much I had changed for the worst. I didn't know what I was expecting. I couldn't even begin to describe my emotions when I found out he was alive. I thought I was the only survivor and wanted nothing more than vengeance. It poisoned my mind and I let Albian reel me in.

Little did I know, he services would need to be repaid? So now I'm thousands of jewels in debt and I had no way to repay him except do what he taught me. Albian, being the master of the Assassin's guild, taught me to do the one thing no one thought a girl like me was capable of. He taught me to kill. He taught me to be okay with killing. And I was okay with killing. Most of the time. And that's why I'm terrified of Gray finding out about me.

He would reject me, disgusted by what I had become. A killer. A murderer. Assassin.

I rolled over and brushed away the tears I knew were about to fall and closed my eyes, trying to rid my head of unpleasant thoughts. I was, however, unsuccessful as my dreams were haunted by nightmares of the near future. Gray's rejecting eyes, Albian's cold threats, and Deliora's excruciating roar.

I gasped and jerked awake, sitting up. I heard the sound of running water and could only assume that Lucy was in the bath. I looked up at the window and shielded my eyes from the bright light shining through it. I didn't even realize it was morning. It barely felt like an hour. My body felt like it had been hit by a train.

"Hey, good morning, Gray's old friend." I gasped and jumped slightly at the voice next to me. I stood up abruptly and my defense mechanism in my brain was activated. Words began to scroll across my face, my eyes singling in on the face of the pink-haired freak, Natsu. I blinked, pushing away the magic from my eyes. It wasn't needed. It was just this stupid freak show.

"What are you doing in here? Won't Lucy freak out when she finds out you've broken in again?" I hissed, grabbing the covers to shield my revealing body. I was wearing pajama shorts and a tank top that Lucy had given me. I felt naked. I grabbed my clothes from yesterday held them to my chest.

"She won't care. And even if she does, she's used to it by now. Right, Happy?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. The cat appeared next to him, nibbling on a piece of fish.

"Aye, sir!" he yelled out obnoxiously. I gave both of them a dirty look and stepped by them only to ram into what felt like a metal wall. I stumbled backwards and looked up to see the woman in armor with the red hair. She crossed her arms.

"I never got the chance to formally meet you. My name is Erza Scarlett." She held out her hand. I glanced at it hesitantly.

"Why are you in here as well? I thought an S Class wizard such as yourself should have more class than to rudely break into someone's home." I found myself snarling. What was I doing? This was Erza Scarlett or as they like to call her, Titania Erza. She dropped her hand and placed it on a hit of a sword that seemed to appear out of nowhere. My magic began to activate on its own accord. The words began to scroll across my vision.

Erza Scarlett (Titania)

Magic: Reequip Skills—faster than any wizard

Trigger: Friendship (Fairy Tail); Love (Jellal)

Strength: Empress Armor; use of knowledge and intelligence

Weakness: Reequip time

"Hey, Akira, the bathroom's open if you want a bath!" I heard Lucy call, interrupting the words across my face. I blinked and stepped back as Erza's hand fell off her sword. She gave me a glare and went over to Lucy's bed. I walked towards the bathroom, passing Lucy on the way.

I locked the bathroom door and leaned against the door breathing hard. I never meant to be so harsh and mean. I guess the nightmare I had had was still pushing against my skull to the point where I was acting against my own will. My archive magic seemed to pick up a love interest in a wizard named Jellal. I had heard of the name. He had created a terrible system called the R system to revive the Black Wizard Zeref. I shook my head. I didn't need to know about Erza. I wasn't going to fight her and I wasn't going to be around long enough to ask her about it.

I took a quick bath and pulled on my clothes. I looked into the mirror and brushed my hair. It used to be a bright blond that seemed golden in the sun. Now it had blue highlights through it and you could barely tell how beautiful it had been before. My eyes matched the blue. It was a cold icy blue that didn't come across as a pretty trait. It seemed almost evil. Just like me.

I pushed the bathroom door open and walked out, a new found strength in me. Don't let anything out. Don't let them see you. You're leaving today.

Lucy, Natsu, Erza and Happy were all sitting in the living room with breakfast. Lucy smiled at me as I came into view. Natsu paid me no attention and Erza gave me a hard, wary look. She didn't trust me. I really didn't mind that.

"Morning, Akira." I jumped and whirled around to see Gray standing in the doorway, without a shirt, once again. My eyes lingered on his chest a second too long. He started towards me, about to pull me into a hug again. I stepped backwards, avoiding his searching arms.

"Morning, Gray." I said passively, stepping around him, trying to get away. I took a seat next to Natsu because he seemed like the person who would be the least likely to get through to me. He held out some chicken he was eating. I wrinkled my nose at the chewed up food and shook my head.

"No thanks." I said sourly. He shrugged and continued to eat like a gorilla. I looked up to see Gray take a seat next to Erza. He seemed slightly hurt from then way I was pushing him away. Not that he should have been surprised. He knew I had changed. He just didn't know how much.

"So I was thinking, today I'll introduce you to the rest of the guild and then you and I can go see the town. I want to show you what Magnolia has to offer." Gray said. I heard the hint in his voice. He wanted me to stay here with him. That was never going to happen.

"Sure, sounds good." I said elusively. I looked down and bit into some bread. I took a few bites and I felt full. I left my barely eaten bread and stood up as the others began to talk about their last job.

"We were supposed to escort some gold from one town to the other but we were ambushed. It was so stupid, those thieves had it coming to them." Natsu was saying.

"It shouldn't have taken you so long to beat them, Natsu. Or maybe I overestimated you." Erza said next.

"I was having a little fun with them. Can you blame me? I haven't had a decent fight since forever." Natsu replied. Gray scoffed.

"You want a fight, I'll give you a good beat down." He said challenging. I smirked as Natsu snarled.

"You think I'll get beat by someone as weak as you?"

"You think I'm weak? I'll give you what for!"

"Bring it on, ice freak. I'm not scared!"

"Consider it brought, you pyro!"

"Boys!" Erza stepped between them and shoved them both to the side. They flew backwards and collapsed into Lucy's furniture. She squealed out and sank to her knees.

"My furniture…" she whispered.

"That is quite enough. Just imagine what our guest is thinking of the two of you!" Gray stood up and scratched the back of his neck, sheepishly. Natsu just looked annoyed. He crossed his arms and looked away in embarrassment.

"Sorry." They both said in unison. I stifled a giggle at the power Erza had over the two of them.

"No, please continue. It's actually pretty entertaining." I said, hiding my laugh by turning it into a cough. They looked at me, stunned for a second. Then they joined me in laughing and we left Lucy's apartment in good spirits.

We walked down the sidewalk and headed for the guild. Gray walked next to me again, his hand sometimes brushing against mine as if he was still trying to make sure I was still here. I pulled my hand away and shoved them into my pockets when his fingers brushed against my hands again. He needed to stop doing this. I was on the point of crumbling into him the way I always knew I could. But I wouldn't anymore.

We finally arrived at the guild. Gray took my hand without my permission and led me in, grinning from ear to ear like he had won the ultimate prize. Heads turned in our direction and I recognized most of them. Mirajane smiled and waved at us. The others just sort of turned around like they were used to our grand entrance.

Juvia suddenly appeared in front of me with a murderous look on her face. She glared at our intertwined hands. I pulled my hand away from Gray as she began to melt my soul with her eyes.

"Hey, Juvia." Gray said uneasily. He obviously knew about her obsession with him he just chose not to let her down. He was going to get himself killed one of these days.

"What's going on here, Gray darling? Did something happen between you two?" she inquired in a fake kind voice. I smirked and looked up to see what Gray was going to say. His blushed and looked anywhere but in her eyes.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about." He said uneasily. Then he jumped to attention "Oh, hey Gramps! Akira, come on, let's meet the master." He grabbed my arm and pulled me away hastily. I gave Juvia a finger wave and smirked at her. She was turning a nasty shade of purple in rage. I almost burst out laughing.

"Akira, meet Master Makarov, or as I like to call him, Gramps." I turned around to be looking down at really short old man. He had a firm but kind face. The top of his head was bald but he still had tufts of white hair sticking out and a white mustache.

"Hello. Welcome to Fairy Tail. I understand you are a long lost friend of Gray's? it's so nice that you two found each other." He said kindly. I smiled and shook his hand.

Suddenly, the double doors were slammed open with a loud bang. Everyone whirled around to look at the door and I almost fainted. No… it couldn't be.

Two men stood at the door. These were men I knew. And they were here for me.


	3. Chapter 3: Rejected

_**A/N: Sorry for not posting sooner, been a hectic couple of weeks. Enjoy:)**_

Chapter 3—Rejected

The two men scanned the area until their eyes landed on me. Then they smirked. One of them had spiky red hair and big black eyes with a pick ax as a weapon. The other had two long scars down his face where a dragon had scratched his face. They were from Albian's assassin's guild. They were here for me.

"Look who we found, Pickaxe." The one with scars said. "It's Akira Bellfront. She's not supposed to be here is she?" he asked smoothly. Everyone's eyes turned to me. I felt Gray stiffen next to me.

"Oh dear, Brand, you're right. She shouldn't be here. Let's just hope she has the money she owes Albian. Otherwise things could get ugly couldn't they?" Pickaxe replied. I clenched my fists as Makarov drew in a sharp breath. He knew who Albian was, so he could fit the pieces together. I was caught.

"Why are you guys here? Did he send you?" I snarled. Both of them laughed and stepped inside. By now, the whole guild had realized this was not good news. They had paused in their conversation and were focused on what was happening in front of them.

"You bet he did. And you better hope you have the money. He ordered us to take you with us if you didn't. He kind of wants to talk to you himself." Brand said smirking. I clenched my fists.

"I need more time. It's only been three months since he told me about it. It's harder than you'd think to find jobs that pay five hundred thousand jewels." I said taking another step forward.

"Three months is more than enough. If you just took the jobs he offered you, you wouldn't be in this mess. But no, you had to go and grow a heart." Pickaxe snapped at me. I cringed as he raised his pick ax.

"Just come with us, quietly and we won't have to cause any trouble." Brand said. Gray suddenly stepped in front of me. I gasped as he took fighting stance.

"If you want her, you'll have to go through me." He hissed. I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him backwards.

"You idiot! Stay out of this, this is my fight!" I shoved him behind me and heard him fall along with the master. I stepped forward and my archive magic was activated.

"You can tell Albian to kiss my ass because there's no way in hell I'll go with you." The words began to scroll across my face and I started to concentrate.

Brand Frenzy

Magic: Summoning Nightmares

Trigger: Money

Strength: Controlling from Afar

Weakness: Close Combat

My hand closed around a dagger I had made appear out of thin air and I charged. Brand threw his arms out and magic circle appeared under my feet. I jumped and somersaulted in mid-air using a stored wind magic to avoid the nightmares that he was vesting on me. I landed right in front of him and struck hard. He groaned and fell over after the first two blows. I turned to Pickaxe and analyzed him as well.

Pickaxe Davis

Magic: Weapon Enhancement

Trigger: Money and Threats

Strength: Attacking First

Weakness: Unprotected Body

A shield appeared in my hand from my archives. I raised it as he swung his pick ax. It hit and I used a stored glue magic to stick it to the shield. I pulled the shield away from him and threw it behind me. I flew across the guild hall, taking his pick ax with it. A sword appeared in my hand and I struck him hard. He fell over, unconscious.

I stepped back, staring at the two unconscious men, admiring my handiwork. I was taught to kill but I had learned to control the urge to eradicate my enemies enough where I only knocked them out. My shield and sword disappeared back into my archives. The whole guild was silent. I turned around to face everyone. They all stared at me in awe. Gray had pulled himself off the ground and was staring at me in disbelief.

"What kind of magic was that?" Someone asked. I think it was Wakaba but I wasn't paying attention.

"It's a type of archive magic." I said looking at my feet. "It allows me to see my opponent's strengths and weaknesses and use stored magic and weapons at my disposal to beat them." I said softly.

"Where did you learn this kind of magic?" Makarov advanced towards me in disbelief and distrust. I looked up and looked him in the eye.

"You know." I said quietly. He exhaled and closed his eyes.

"I was hoping it wasn't true. How dare you set foot here? Your kind aren't welcome in this guild." He said menacingly. My _kind_? Does he think we're a race of some sort? But I wasn't going to disagree. I looked down in shame.

"I never meant to cause trouble. I'm sorry I ever came here. I'll leave now. I've been here too long already." I turned around about to head for the door.

"Wait! Akira, no!" Gray's voice pierced my heart like a knife. I closed my eyes and continued to exit. "Akira, please. You don't have to be ashamed of whatever it is you are. You found me for a reason and I don't think you meant any harm of it. Please don't go, I don't care what that was about. I only care about you." My heart clenched and a single tear drop fell from my face.

"No, Gray. She needs to leave. She needs to leave now. You don't know what she is and when you do I'm afraid you will lose all hope in her." Makarov's voice said soothingly.

"I don't care! Please just don't go. I just got you back." I heard footsteps and could only assume he was coming after me.

"I have one question before you go, Akira." Makarov said. I turned around to see him holding Gray back but staring at me with a grave expression. "How many people?" he asked. How many people? How many people have I killed?

"Seven." I whispered. He drew in a sharp intake of breath and looked down. "I can't bring them back. I can't apologize to their families. I'm not saying it's not my fault. But since Albian's training ended, I refused to take on any job from his guild. I'm not proud of what I did. But it's the best I could do considering what I had to work with. Not everyone is as lucky as Gray to have found people who care." Makarov lifted his chin but said nothing.

I sighed and turned around, heading for the door. I stopped at Pickaxe and Brand's bodies. I looked down at the mark on their neck, identical to mine. It was burned into our skin by Albian when we joined the assassin's guild. I clenched my fists. How could I let him do this to me? Why was I so blind? I already knew the answer to that question. I just hated that I let my thirst for vengeance cloud my judgment.

In a fit of rage, I kicked Pickaxe in the side.

"Wake up, you infernal creep. It's time to leave." I hissed down at him. He groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He took one glance at me and scoffed, turning his head to the side in disgust.

"Get up. You can resent me later. Right now, we need to get out of here." I said again, shoving him over with my foot. He grumbled and sat up rubbing his head.

"What, aren't you going to let your little friends to finish us off? You certainly can't do it yourself you yellow-bellied drop out." I clenched my fists and crouched down so I was at eye level with him. I grabbed the scruff of his neck and pulled his face close to me.

"Don't test me, Pickaxe. You came to me with no grounds, threatening my life when you had no chance of carrying out your threat. You better do as you're told or I might change my mind about showing mercy. You certainly don't deserve it. Now, _get up_." I shoved him down roughly and stood back up. Pickaxe groaned again and did as he was told without another word. He lifted Brand onto his shoulders and we left, the silence behind me almost deafening.

Pickaxe followed me, limping with Brand over his shoulder. We walked down the crowded streets of Magnolia in a tense silence. I had no idea what I was going to do. I guess the plan now, was to go back to Eeldor and rejoin the assassin's guild. When I left, I wasn't able to take the mark off me. He had branded me with fire. The letter 'A' was burned onto my wrist. It was permanent. As was my link to Albian. I can't ever escape from him.

So I have to go back. I have to face the consequences he has in store for me. I gritted my teeth. I wish I had died when my village was destroyed. Gray had no need for me anyway. He was happy where he was and he thought I was dead. I guess I deserved this. I killed seven people. And willingly because I thought it would help me kill Deliora. Now I found out he's already dead and has been for years. What am I supposed to do with that information? It's like telling me that everything I've done in life was for nothing.

Pickaxe yelled at me to slow down as Brand started to wake up. I stopped and leaned on the wall of a building and watched as Pickaxe set Brand on the ground. He groaned and sat up, blinking rapidly. I rolled my eyes and looked away as realization dawned on him and he looked in my direction.

My eyes latched onto a little girl and a little boy playing together in the streets. She had her hair a small pigtails and he was teasing her and pulling on them. I smiled as they began to wrestle each other in glee. She pinned him on the ground and began to shove leaves in his face. They laughed together and their parents came around to take them away. I watched the little girl go, skipping away, free and innocent as ever.

I was like that once. Gray and I both were like that. We played together like that. Sometimes, others would join us and I would slip away, shy and concealed and unable to stand up for myself. I used to put my hair in pigtails just like her. My parents used to pull me away from Gray like they would a dog from his bone. How did I become so corrupt and despicable? I've never been mean-hearted. Not until the day when I realized that everyone I knew and loved were dead. And there was someone to blame. Deliora.

I still remember his roar and his stature like it was yesterday. I have nightmares about it all the time. I cry out in pain when I wake which is why I hate sleeping with others. I remember my room crashing down on top of me and my parents just being able to get me out in time. I was shoved outside and my house falling down only inches next to my tiny body. My parents still remained inside and they were crushed.

I remember looking up and seeing a ferocious beast that I couldn't describe in words ripping through the town mercilessly. I wanted to scream but my lungs were being compressed by a piece of wall from my house that had fallen on top of me in the chaos. Deliora left, leaving my town in ruins. I would've died if I had been there for much longer. But then, about an hour later, Albian and his men showed up and found me under the ruckus. If it hadn't been for them, I would have been crushed like the rest of my town.

Well, almost the rest. Save for Gray who happened to be on the other side of the town, getting rescued by better people.

Pickaxe and Brand shuffled up behind me, muttering something about how much they hated taking orders from me. I pretended not to hear their insults and started on towards the train station. Pickaxe fell into step beside me and stole a glance in my direction. I gave him a look that had bigger men cower in fear.

"What do you want, Pickaxe?" I hissed, my hand closing around a dagger from my archives.

"Why would you beat us up if you were going to come with us anyway?" he asked. Brand stepped in on my other side with the same inquiring face.

"I needed to teach you two a lesson of course. It's not up to you to decide when I come home. Besides, I would've stayed if you hadn't mentioned Albian. The master of that guild knew about me so I could no longer stay. And if Albian had sent you two buffoons after me, there's no doubt he'll send others. It was only a matter of time before he came himself."

"Smart girl." Brand said, teasingly. I rounded on him and his smug look faded as he took one look at my expression.

"Don't take this the wrong way, your punishment for what you did to me and my friend is not over. Oh, no. it has only begun." I said menacingly. I was only half joking. But they took it seriously. As they should. They fell back behind me like two dogs with their tails between their legs.

We arrived at the train station in silence as we walked up to the ticket box. Brand went and purchased three tickets to Eeldor scheduled to leave in an hour. Then they both went to the bar on the other side of the station leaving me alone, sitting on a bench and watching the people walk in and out of the station. I started to play with my magic out of boredom.

Jenny Macintosh

Magic: None

Trigger: Bad Hair Day

Strength: Prom Dress

Weakness: Absence of Makeup

I held in a snigger as a girl with a really frilly dress walked by me, giving me a nasty glare as she passed. I smirked and watched her trip over her own dress. She straightened herself out and continued to walk as though she was above everyone else.

Maybe this was a bad way to use my magic. I was abusing it and using it for my entertainment. But I could never find it in me to care. All my life, I've only had this magic as my comfort, my entertainment. Albian used to tell me that the magic I practiced was the most unique in the world. He used to say that I could only scratch the surface of its power. So what was stopping me from using it as much as possible to tap into the true extent of its power?

At least, that is what I told myself.

I looked up to see Pickaxe and Brand staring at me. I sneered at them and they immediately looked down. We grew up together. I knew most of their quirks and flaws but it never hurt to use my archives just to be safe. I hated them so much. They gave me so much grief because I got private lessons with Albian. They didn't like the fact that me, a little girl picked up from a rundown town, got private attention from the master himself.

It was surprising though. I never knew why Albian took interest in me. And I was the only one who used the same magic as him. But there was nothing of him in me. At least, I didn't think. I wasn't a cold-blooded killer like him. Yes, I have killed. But I had a conscience. Sort of.

I raked my hand through my hair. Enough thinking, Akira. It's bad for you.

I felt their eyes on me again as soon as I looked away. They were probably wondering why I was even in Magnolia in the first place. Why did they find me in the most powerful light guild in Fiore anyway? But they didn't need to know. No one could know. If Albian ever found out about Gray he would use him against me. He knew I had a soft spot in my past.

I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head as my archives activated my self-defense mechanism when I sleep. My body sometimes activated itself when I needed a shut down. Sometimes, I wouldn't even know it was happening.

I woke up half an hour later to the sound of someone yelling at me. Words scrolled across my vision instantaneously. I sat up and a dagger appeared in my hand. I grabbed the first piece of fabric that was, surprisingly, only a mere six inches away and pressed my knife against it.

"Whoa! Whoa! Relax, Bellfront! The train's about to leave. Just thought you should know." Brand's hoarse voice rang though my ears and I took hold of myself before I did any damage.

"Fine. Next time, wake me from as far away as possible. You know how I get." I hissed unmercifully. He stepped back as I released his coat. Why was he so close to me in the first place? He knows about me. It didn't matter anyway.

I stood up and shoved him backwards, giving him a death glare before stalking past him. Pickaxe stared at me silently as I walked by him. I rolled my eyes, slightly annoyed at their attention. I walked up to the platform and gave the officer my ticket. He passed me and I boarded the train.

I picked a seat in the back of the car close to the window. I leaned against the window and looked outside, waiting for the train to start. Pickaxe and Brand sat across from me. They avoided my face with everything they had but still stole glances at me every now and then. They were pathetic.

Finally, after another twenty minutes, the train left the station. I started to think about what Gray was doing back at the guild. I was pretty sure the master was telling him all about me and my horrible lifestyle. He probably hated m now. Not that I blamed him, I would hate me too. I still remember our days together as kids. We were only eleven when Deliora attacked. I spent a decade with him, growing up with him.

Loving him…

Tears pricked the back of my eyes. I blinked them back, trying to get ahold of myself. I couldn't lose control now. Not now, not ever. Yes, I loved Gray when I was merely a child. I could never love him now. Not only could I never love him, but he could never love me. Not now, not ever.

The train was well on its way, and Pickaxe had already stocked up on snacks from the food cart. They were pigging out on some candy when the train jerked backwards. Everyone gasped and I grabbed my seat to keep me from falling. The train jerked once more before slowing to a complete stop. My eyes narrowed as we sat, waiting for a notification.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we pardon any inconveniences, but the engine room is having some technical difficulties." A woman's voice echoed through the train. "It will be a few hours before they allow us to depart once more. We have stopped in the town of Caldera. Please feel free to visit the sights while we are in town. Once again, we apologize for any inconveniences this may have caused you." She informed us. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Well, looks like we're going to be here a while. May as well make the most of it, right?" Brand said, standing up with Pickaxe. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Let's just hope Albian doesn't mind this slight delay." I said, more to myself than to them. I looked outside and sighed.

God, I hated how this was just dragging itself out. I wanted to get to Albian to finish what I started already. It's about time I quit thinking and faced something.


	4. Chapter 4: Whatever it Takes

**_I'm baaack! Please leave a review if you liked it! Love you people!_**

Chapter 4—Whatever it takes

_Gray_

I almost cried out when she left, taking those two buffoons with her. The performance she had just put on left the whole guild speechless. That was no ordinary magic she used. But it wasn't dark magic or forbidden magic. I had no idea what it was. Seeing her again was… something I never dreamed of happening. Everything she was now was so… different from before.

I rounded on Gramps.

"What's going on? What was that? Why did you kick her out?" I shot at him. He held up a hand. He looked distraught. He rubbed his hand through his aging hair. I clenched my fists. I needed answers now.

"Master, I need to know. Please…" I pleaded. He sighed and looked me in the eye. I was almost appalled to see he had tears in his eyes. I looked around to see the others looking just as shocked and terrified as me. Erza stepped forward but paused. She didn't know what to do. None of us did.

"Gray, that girl is not who you think she is." The master said quietly. I turned to him again.

"What are you talking about? Her name is Akira Bellfront. She's my best friend in the whole world and I know her, inside and out." I said firmly. My voice cracked on the last word. I was trying to convince myself more than anyone else. Akira was my best friend. She was alive.

But I couldn't hide the fact that she had changed. How much, I didn't know. But the way she kept trying to pull away from me. The way she never talked about herself or allowed herself to touch me. The blue in her hair matched her eyes but they had grown weary. They no longer held the same bright spark like they did when we were kids.

I almost lost myself after our village was destroyed. I can only imagine what happened to her after she found out Deliora was to blame. She didn't show much emotion when I told her Deliora was dead, but it was there. Relief, guilt, pain, anger, anguish. That's how I felt when I found out he was dead and had been for years after Ul had sacrificed herself.

"Gray, sit down. This is a matter that needs to be discussed with the entire guild. It may affect all of us." The master said solemnly. He walked up to the bar and stood on top of. I sat down clumsily next to Natsu like I was in a daze. He was quiet and grave. There was certain seriousness in his eyes that I don't usually see.

"As you all know, there are many guilds in this land. The majority of them form a coalition known as the light guilds with a Magic Council as their governing leader. Then there are some that broke off from the coalition, known as Dark Guilds. Among these dark guilds are what are called Assassins guilds." He let that information sink in before continuing on.

"Now, about fifty years ago, a man… well not so much as a man, more as a… monster… built a secret assassin guild and built up a network of allies and members all over the globe. This man's name is Albian. Very few people know this guild exists and it is one of the most dangerous guilds in all of Fiore. Albian trains his members to be master killers, or assassins if you will. No one, in fifty years knows the location or the identity of the people in this guild, nor the location of the guild hall itself."

I raised my hand and talked over him, ignoring the disappointed glare I received from Erza.

"This is all fascinating but I still don't see how it has anything to do with Akira." Heads turned in my direction and Lucy, sitting across from me, hissed at me to hold my tongue. I gave her a look and she looked away. The master bowed his head.

"I was just getting to that. The magic Albian practices is a deadly one. It is neither dark, nor forbidden, or lost. It is invented. He conjured it himself and to this day, no one knows how he did it. This sort of magic allows him to read his enemy thoroughly. It allows him to see and exploit their strengths and weaknesses. it also allows him to store different weapons, and magic in an ex-quip fashion. He has every known weapon and magic known in this land stored and can beat anyone, no matter their skill level."

"That's the same magic Akira used…" I whispered. I felt like screaming. I felt like hitting myself on the head with a bat. How could I have been so stupid?

"That's correct, Gray, it is. Now, from the evidence picked up over the years, we know that Albian doesn't take apprentices. No one uses the same magic as he does. So why is it, that a young girl found under the ruble of a destroyed city be given special treatment by the master of the most deadly assassin's guild in the kingdom of Fiore? From all this, we can at least assume that Albian has trained your friend and taught her how do be a killer."

I shook my head, gripping my head in my hands. I didn't want it to be true. It couldn't be true. My Akira couldn't be a murderer. I knew her. She was always happy and excited to see me. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight whenever she laughed. Maybe she was shy at times, but she was always there. Always bubbly and happy. She was not a murderer.

"No… she's not… she's not…" I croaked. I choked up a sob. Someone's hand appeared on my shoulder and my whole body racked with guilt and betrayal. Then something popped into my head. Something she said when those two men showed up.

_It's only been three months since he told me about it. It's harder than you'd think to find jobs that pay five hundred thousand jewels_

"She owes him money." I said, lifting my head up. I turned around to face the master who was staring at me gravely. "She was in debt. She had to be there. She didn't have a choice. That has to be it. It's not her choice to be there!" I stood up, my eyes lighting up. The master shook his head.

"No, Gray, stop it. You can't start this—" the master grabbed my arm but I ripped it away.

"This is perfect! All we have to do, id get her back here! She'll do jobs and save up on money to pay him back and then she'll be free! Gramps it's perfect! Please, you have to trust me on this one. She'll never—"

"Gray! Stop this! She's a murderer! Didn't you hear her? She's killed seven people, Gray. Seven people!" he grabbed my shoulders and shook me. He only reached my waist but used his magic to extend his arms long enough to reach my shoulders. I froze, his words sinking in. my brain was refusing to accept it.

"No… it… doesn't matter. She… she didn't have a choice!" I pulled away and faced the back of the guild. She didn't have a choice. She couldn't have had a choice. Akira would never have done that.

"Gray, I understand how you must be feeling, but enough is enough. You will not bring her back here, and you will not go looking for her. Anything you want to do that has to do with her will not be happening. Do I make myself clear?" he looked me in the eye and I could see how dead serious he was. I shook my head.

"I can't just let her go—"

"Gray, the master has forbidden it. You have to obey his wishes." Erza drew her sword and pointed it at my neck. "Or face the consequences." I rolled my eyes and pushed her sword away.

"You don't scare me, Erza. Not anymore. This is real for me. This isn't some rule-breaking charade thing like last time. This is about someone I care about. Someone I might even—" I was caught mid-sentence by Erza gutting me in the stomach. I gasped and hunched over, feeling the air leave my body.

"You need to take a breather and think about this. I'm sorry, Gray. You're getting out of hand." She whispered over me. Sometimes I forgot how freaking strong she was. I felt myself blacking out.

"Not… this time…" I hissed before completely falling into darkness.

I woke up in my room at my house. I sat up and winced at the pain in my stomach. I looked around and almost fell over when I saw Juvia sitting not two feet away from me. I jerked backwards pressing my bare back against the wall next to my bed.

"Holy… what are you doing here?" I gasped. She grinned at me, eyeing my chest longer than necessary. I always felt so self-conscious around her. She liked me way too much. Like _way too much_.

"Erza and the master asked me to watch over you. I made your favorite lunch." She said grinning up at me. I scooted backwards even though my back was already up against the wall. She punched a tray towards me. I took a deep breath and tried to collect myself. I needed to calm down. She wasn't dangerous. She was just… lively.

"Um… thanks, Juvia. I… uh… I really appreciate it." I got off the bed and picked up the tray. It was only then when I noticed I was naked, save for my underwear. I felt my cheeks warming and I cursed myself for stripping again. It never usually bothered me but ever since Akira said she thought I looked good… I've been more self-conscious.

I went into my bathroom and splashed water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and made a decision. I was going to save Akira. I didn't care what it took, I was going to get her back.

I exited the bathroom and walked up to Juvia. Her eyes lit up at my abrupt approach. She looked up at me with admiration and… love. I felt myself throwing up a little on the inside.

"Okay, Juvia I need your help." I said, swallowing the bile in my throat.

"Of course, my love, anything you wish." She said with glee. I sighed, feeling kind of bad or taking advantage of her. She would help me, I knew she would, but it wasn't because she would agree with me.

"I'm going to get Akira back. But the only way the master will let her anywhere near the guild is if she is free of all ties and connections to this Albian." Juvia's smile faltered as I mentioned her name. she looked down in sadness. She looked hurt, like I had stabbed her.

"Of course. You wish to rid your friend of the debt she has with this person." She said quietly. I nodded my head and turned my back, thinking out loud.

"Yeah, and she said she was five hundred thousand dollars in debt. There's no way we can just take a bunch of jobs before handing her the money. It has to be in one go. We need to find a job that will pay the entire amount and have it done so she can take the whole thing and get out of there as soon as possible." I turned back to Juvia and she lifted her head up.

"The master would want you to sit at home for today. Would you like me to find a job that fits the demand?" she asked meekly. I smiled and walked over to her. I took her shoulders.

"Juvia, this means the world to me. You know I would never ask anything like this of you if it didn't mean everything to me." I said honestly. She smiled sincerely.

"I know, my darling. I will do this for you. I want anything that will make you happy. Wait for me here, I will be back in twenty minutes maximum." She squeezed my hand on her shoulder and left, the door shutting softly behind her.

I went to my closet and pulled out a shirt and some pants. I looked at myself in the mirror and tried to make myself promise not to take any of them off. I touched the necklace around my neck. I still remember her giving it to me on my tenth birthday. I smiled at the memory of her shy face passing me the small box and her eyes lighting up when I told her I loved it. I would do anything for her. I still will.

Twenty minutes later, Juvia walked in the door with a job flier. She sat on my bed and stared up at me solemnly. I gave her a look.

"I know you want to save this girl. But this was the only job I could find with five hundred thousand dollars as the reward." She passed me the flier. I glanced down at it and almost crumbled backwards in shock.

"Juvia… this is an S-class quest!" I exclaimed, pushing the paper away like it was a disease. She took it back from me and nodded her head, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm so sorry I failed you, my darling Gray." She whimpered. I shook my head and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't. it's just… the last time I went on an S-Class quest… I found out that my psycho ex-friend was trying to thaw my master to revive a monster just so he could prove he was stronger than her. To say I'm a little overwhelmed is an understatement." I sighed and looked at the paper. I nodded my head in determination.

"But this is what I'm going to do. I need to do this for Akira. I owe it to her and I said I would do anything. If this is what it takes, then so be it." I took the paper out of her hand and walked over to my desk. I sat in my chair on one side and Juvia joined me on the other.

"The job is to defeat a monster that has been terrorizing a city. We don't know what the monster is though. No one does. But if they're willing to pay this much money, I'm pretty sure it's a big one. We'll need help." Juvia said as I read over the job description. I looked up.

"We? You want to help me?" I asked quietly. Her cheeks turned pink and she looked down sheepishly.

"Of course I do. I will always be here for you." I smiled.

"Thank you, Juvia. And you're right. We will need help. We can't ask any of the S-Class wizards because they're all too loyal to the master and there's no way they'll let us go on this mission. So no Erza, Mira or Laxus to help. We can't ask Macao or Wakaba because they're too loyal to Gramps either. We need someone who is loyal to the guild but agrees with me, or doesn't care. I would suggest Gajeel but I still don't fully trust him yet." Juvia gave me a knowing look.

"You and I both know who we need to ask. You just can't handle having to ask him for help." She said matter-of-factly. I sighed and nodded my head.

"I know I shouldn't be so selfish but you're right. We'll have to ask the pyro for help." Natsu may be reckless and unpredictable but no one could doubt he was strong. Not only was he strong but he knew me and would know how much this meant to me.

"And I hate to admit this, but Lucy should come with us as well." I looked at her, confused.

"Why would you suggest her? You hate her." I said pointedly. Juvia sighed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, she has some powerful spirits. Plus she would do anything for you. She is my rival after all." Juvia's eyes flashed with anger. I smirked.

"Juvia, I promise on my honor that I have no feelings for Lucy and she has none for me. But you're right. She's a god pick too. Both of them can be persuaded easily and fast. We need to leave now." Juvia nodded and stood up.

"Let's meet at the train station in twenty minutes. I'll bring Lucy, you bring Natsu." She said. I nodded and we headed out.

I headed to the park. I was pretty sure Natsu would be there with Happy and Lisanna. Ever since she came back, Natsu has been hanging out with her a lot. Maybe they've rekindled an old fire. I knew they used to be close. Lucy seemed like Natsu's new love interest now but I could have been mistaken.

I found him and Happy walking by the big tree in the middle. I walked up to them, and joined him on his walk. Natsu was annoying and crazy and incredibly stupid but we had a connection. A hidden friendship that I would immediately deny if anyone ever accused me of it.

"Natsu… I know I kind of freaked out today but…" I started. Natsu silenced me with a finger.

"Save it, Gray. I know why you did it. I'm pretty sure I would react worse if the master forbade me from seeing Igneel or something." He said understandingly. I smiled but almost immediately wiped it off my face. I cleared my throat loudly.

"Um… yeah, about Akira… what did you think of her?" I cursed myself for being too chicken to just come right out with it. I hated asking for help. Especially from this annoying bone-head.

"She was cool. Kind of quiet, reserved. Not really what I expected. I bet she could kick your butt though!" he cackled. I snarled at him.

"She could kick both our butts and have a fun time doing it!" I countered.

"She couldn't beat me, I'd never let myself get beat by a girl!"

"Yeah, says the guy who cowers from Erza _and_ Lucy!" I snapped.

"I do not cower from Lucy!"

"You do too you lying pyromaniac!"

"Do you want to go now sir?" he shouted, his hand igniting. I rolled my eyes, about to shout back when Happy jumped in the middle of both of us.

"Hey! Stop it! Gray, if you came here for a fight then I suggest you get lost because Natsu and I were going to go fishing. If not, then spill because you're wasting my fishing time!" he shouted in my face.

"Maybe you should tell your dear friend not to diss my best friend! Akira is stronger then you will ever be and I need to save her from a future I know she'll never escape from if I don't act now!" I yelled back. Happy jumped behind Natsu's shoulder in fear from my tone. Natsu stood up and lowered his fists seriously.

"Gray, what are you talking about?" he asked compellingly. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Juvia and I need your help. We're going to get Akira out of her debt so we're going on an S-Class quest and we need someone else to have our backs and—"

"Hold up, Gray. You had me at 'S-Class quest'." I looked up to see him grinning. "Yeah, let's go kick some butt and get your friend back! I'm all fired up!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy exclaimed just as enthusiastic. I smirked at their immaturity.

"I didn't think you'd agree so easily." I said quietly. Natsu put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know how much she means to you. And you would do it for me. I know you would." I smiled and nodded. "I still hate you though." He withdrew his hand and walked away. I rolled my eyes and fell into step beside him.

"Oh don't worry. Don't think that fight was over back there. I'll still give you what for." I said, smirking. He grinned back.

"I look forward to it."

We arrived at the train station ten minutes later and saw Juvia and Lucy waiting for us. I smiled at Lucy as we walked up to them. She smiled back and nodded. Juvia had explained to her the situation. She was letting me know she was with me. I was grateful for that.

"Do we have to take the train?" Natsu complained next to me. I looked over at him. He had a certain weakness with motion. He had a severe condition that caused him to get sick whenever he was on something that moved. He looked really pale just looked at the train. I laughed.

"Do you want us to walk hundreds of miles?" I asked him sarcastically.

"It would be less painful." He said gulping. I rolled my eyes and shoved him in front of me.

"Enough complaining, let's go." He stumbled into the train in front of me, grumbling about how much he hated me and how much I would pay for making him ride on the train. I sat next to him in a booth with Juvia and Lucy sliding in on the other side. The train started and Natsu gripped his mouth and made a disgusting vomiting sound.

"You know what, Natsu?" I said finally. He looked over at me wearily. Before he could react, I gutted him hard, causing him to pass out. "You just sleep it out. You don't need to know much anyway. Just kick butt and you'll be fine." Lucy eyed me disapprovingly.

"Did you really need to hit him?" she asked. I shrugged.

"How else was I going to get him to shut up?"

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" she asked sighing. I shrugged smirking slightly. Juvia placed the flier on the table in front of us. She pointed at the town name.

"Enough banter, we need to make a plan. This monster supposedly is too powerful for the town mayor and his arm. So they're asking help from wizards because the Fiore army won't come help." Juvia explained. I nodded and took the flier, staring at the menacing picture of the monster. It had wings, and it was jet black. I had never seen a creature like this. It looked like… it had a beak. Was that a lion's tail?

"What did you say the town's name was again?" Lucy asked.

"Caldera. We're going to Caldera."


	5. Chapter 5: The Griffin

**_Isn't Life fun? not. Hello! I'm back with a new chapter, it's been forever but i figured, hey, i can't give up on this story:P Leave a review if you liked it! It helps me out a lot!_**

Chapter 5—The Griffin

_Gray_

The train stopped at Caldera station two hours later and Juvia and Lucy had been giving each other death glares while I had been sitting uncomfortably next to an unconscious Natsu and a very hungry Happy. I think it was safe to say I wasn't having a very good day. In fact, I think it was safe to say that this was the worst day of my life. So right now, it was either going to turn around quick or just get worse. Knowing my luck, the latter was probably the likeliest.

I slung Natsu over my shoulder as Lucy and Juvia exited in front of me, cursing at each other and making snide comments from time to time. I'm pretty sure Juvia brings out the worst in Lucy and I don't think Lucy minds it one bit. She reminds me of a ticking time-bomb. One small slip up and bam—she'll explode in your face.

I put Natsu down once we got off the train and looked up to see a second train stopped next to ours. There were people waiting outside of it impatiently. I noticed the sun was already starting to get closer to setting and these people looked frustrated. I assumed the train broke down. Sure looked like it by the way the working men ran to and from the engine car like it was on fire.

Natsu rolled over and opened his eyes slightly. I looked down at him and nudged him with my foot.

"Come on, bone-head, let's get going." Natsu grabbed my ankle, a new form of anger appearing on his face.

"Don't think I don't know what happened in the train. Don't ever punch me again, got it? If you want a fight, I'll give you one but that was just unfair." He pulled against my leg and stood up. He squared his shoulders to face me, his eyes a slight shade darker.

"Don't be ridiculous. I saved you two hours of agonizing stomach pain. You should be thanking me." I hissed back. We stood in this way, glaring at each other for another good three minutes. Finally Lucy spoke up.

"Um… I hate to interrupt this… whatever it you're doing, but don't we have something we need to do?" she said cautiously. Natsu looked away and crossed his arms, pouting slightly. I turned my attention back to her and the town.

"You're right. Let's find this guy who sent out the request. Who does it say he is? Do you have the flier, Juvia?" I asked, starting towards the exit. Juvia nodded and pulled it, sidling closer towards me, subtly. I noticed, of course, but I didn't have the heart or the patience to move away. She would just find a way to come back next to me.

"It says this man's a Lord and the mayor of this town. It says he lives in the manor at the center of town." She informed quietly while looking around. I was curious of this town as well. The buildings were old, and the architecture seemed like it had been built centuries ago. There was hardly anyone on the streets and the cobblestone was filthy with what looked like mud. At least, I hoped it was mud.

"If this man is a lord, he should be pretty rich." Lucy said quietly. "Actually, that's kind of obvious, since he's willing to pay five hundred thousand jewels for this. It just doesn't make sense. Why would he leave the streets in this condition if he had enough money to get it cleaned?"

"Same reason most rich people would do it. He's a selfish bastard." I said matter-of-factly. Lucy shook her head.

"No I don't think so. That would be true if he hadn't sent out the request. But this job is about a monster terrorizing the city. Why would he care about his monster when he could just flee? That's what a selfish rich man would normally do in this situation. Explain that." She said back. I had to admit, she had a point. But there could be an explanation for that.

"How long has this job been up?" I asked Juvia. She shrugged and glanced at it.

"I think it's been there a while. It was there when I joined the guild, I know that for sure. I remember looking at the S-Class quests and seeing this one with the rest."

"That was almost four months ago. If it's been that long, do you think this lord would even care about cleaning the streets? It doesn't matter if it's an issue of life of death." I said rationally. Lucy shrugged, her eyes looking more at the closed shutters and boarded up doors at all the houses.

"Whatever the reason, this town looks completely hopeless. I'm really surprised no one from our guild had taken this job yet. You would think a town getting terrorized would have more help calls everywhere, you know?" she said, cringing slightly as a woman on her way home dropped her basket she was carrying and cried out in panic. I said nothing as I observed the town.

After another few minutes of walking in uncomfortable silence, we reached the mayor's house. Natsu hadn't said anything since we got off the train and I could tell this quest was becoming more than just a stepping stone to saving Akira. This was now a quest to save this town just because they needed saving.

After ringing the doorbell, we were quickly ushered inside by a butler. He shooed us inside the grad house before locking the door six or seven times and placing a board on the lock so it was impossible to get in. The house was completely dark save for a few candles surrounding the rooms. The butler showed us to a living room lighted by a candle on the coffee table. The mayor and his wife sat on a loveseat facing the coffee table across from a long couch. We took a seat on the couch, Natsu and Lucy on either side and Juvia sitting next to Lucy.

"Are you the wizards from Fairy Tail?" the mayor asked. He was a short, but handsome man in his mid-forties who was slightly balding around the corners. His wife was tall and elegant. She was quite beautiful, maybe a couple of years younger than the mayor. Not used to taking the lead, I nodded my head once.

"Yes sir, we are. Would you mind telling us a little more about your situation?" Lucy asked politely before I could get a word in. I closed my mouth and allowed her to take the lead because she was better at talking to people than I was. Her innocent face and kind words had people trusting her more than they trusted me.

"Yes, of course. It all started four months ago. The monster started to attack our town. It wasn't too serious at first. It just took a few sheep and couple of pets. But soon, it began to visit every night, taking people instead of animals. I sent my own army after it and only six came back alive." His wife shivered and curled her arms around her husband's shoulders. Lucy gave a sympathetic look.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." She whispered with genuine concern.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I can't give you more details of the monster. All I know from those who have seen it is that it is big, black and can fly. It had claws and eyes like a hawk. I know it is fast because I myself have seen it but only a blur because it was moving so fast."

Natsu stood up and turned to me.

"I've heard enough. We know this is big bad monster, but we're wasting time talking about it. We need to go and defeat this thing before it takes any more lives." He said gravely. I stood up, nodding and turning to the mayor.

"We will defeat this monster, sir. You can count on us. After tonight, you won't have to worry about the safety of your town from this monster." I have him a determined smile and the mayor and his wife hugged each other with relief. She began to cry. She stood up and grasped my hand with gratitude.

"Thank you so much. All of you." She whispered, choking on her tears. Her husband led her out, informing us that he needed to look after his wife. He wished us good luck and then he was gone. I glanced at the others and no words were exchanged but we all mentally complied. We exited the mayor's house with a great amount of willpower and determination.

We stepped into the town courtyard and looked around. The town was quiet as the sun dipped behind a mountain, leaving the town under darkness. We waited for another good twenty minutes before anything happened. We heard the sound of a bird screeching over the town. Then a raven black figure appeared in the sky. It was huge and fast. It zoomed over our heads and flew into the town.

"Natsu! Bring it over here!" I shouted, just as the thing began to attack the houses of the townspeople. Natsu understood and lit his entire body on fire before letting out a blast of fire straight upward to signal the monster. It turned its hawk-like head and focused its eyes on us. Then it spun towards us and sprung forward.

I clasped my hands out front and tried to latch my eyes on it to get a target but I couldn't see it properly as it was too dark and it was moving too fast. Blindly, I attacked at whatever I could see moving.

"Ice-make Lance!" I shouted. The ice shot from my fingertips and shot towards its target.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted, letting his attack propel towards the monster as well.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia cried at the same time. All our attacks shot towards the target and hit it square in the chest. The monster screeched in pain and slowed down. It didn't, however, keel over the way I thought it would. Instead it faced us with anger filling its yellow eyes.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" I heard Lucy shout from somewhere to my left. Her sprit charged towards the monster as I prepared myself for a second attack.

"Ice-Make Hammer!" I shouted.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

"Water Slicer!"

This time, our attacks missed the monster completely as it dodged us with ease and swung its wing down knocking Lucy's spirit clean off its feet. The spirit landed with a sickening thud before apologizing to Luc and disappearing, unable to fight. Then the monster lunged for us. Natsu and I recognized the attack before the girl did. I dove to Juvia who was closest to me. I grabbed her and jumped out of the way before the monster could crush us.

I turned to see Natsu holding Lucy from the other side of the courtyard. I set Juvia down, her usual crazy gone as she was engulfed in the battle.

"It's too fast. I can't get a good target on it." Juvia said, panting. She was right. From the way this monster was moving, there was no way we would be able to attack it directly unless it stopped moving. Suddenly, I had an idea. But it was risky and extremely dangerous. I left Juvia's side prayed that she, Natsu, and Lucy would catch on quickly.

"Ice-Make Floor!" I yelled, jumping on my iced floor and skating out directly towards the monster. It turned its beady eyes to me and was about to lunged when it slipped, slowing down for a mere few seconds.

"Ice-Make Lance!" I shouted, pointing my attack directly at it before it regained its composure.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" I heard Natsu yell from behind it. Our attacks hit the monster simultaneously. It screeched in surprise and unfolded its huge eagle wings. Pumping the wings down with intense power, it took off, flying above the town the regain its momentum.

I was still skating on my iced floor and I could see it diving back down to attack me. I gasped as it picked up its speed, giving me no time to dive out of its way. I covered my head to try and stop the blow. Before it could touch me, however, something fast and small zipped onto the iced floor and zoomed towards me, knocking me out of the way of the monster's attack. I flew off to the side and hit the pavement before almost blacking out from the pain shooting up my spine.

I shook my head and tried to get my eyes to focus so I could see what saved me. Blond hair caught my eyes as I saw a person in black clothing pinning the monster on the ground with the flat end of a huge sword. My eyes slowly regained focus as I saw Akira's face whipped with concentration and awareness. My pupils dilated as I saw her gritting her teeth, trying to keep the monster down on the ground. She was losing her hold, and was searching desperately for an escape route.

Suddenly, the monster erupted free of her grip and sent her flying towards the wall of a building. She slammed against the wall and crumpled down in a heap. Now, fully aware, I stood up and lashed out at the monster, trying to push it away from Akira. As if right on cue, Natsu and Juvia appeared next to me along with Loke, Lucy's spirit and our personal friend.

Together, we managed to send it away but unharmed. We couldn't touch the thing. After it took flight, I rushed over to where Lucy was tentatively rolling Akira over, her body limp and unmoving and her eyes closed.

_Akira_

My body was down. My entire archives had shut down after the impact and I could get it to reboot. For a grueling few minutes, I lay there, aware of my situation but completely unconscious. I couldn't hear or see anything and my sensors were completely offline. Finally, I felt a soft whirring in my body and text scrolled across my face.

Reboot System Activated. Calibrating…

10%... 24%... 33%... 49%...

By the time it had reached 80%, I could feel my senses returning to me. Finally, it reached 100 and I could open my eyes and take a voluntary breath. I was greeted by the concerned faces of Gray and Lucy, looking down at me through the night. Immediately after rebooting, I sat up, unfazed and unharmed. My magic did a good job of rebooting my entire system so my injuries disappeared. The only downside was that it took a little longer to heal larger wounds.

Gray grasped my shoulders and pulled me into an embrace. His eyes filled with tears as he buried his mouth into my shoulder. Still stiff and rigid as a board, I waited for him to release me. When he finally did, he opened his mouth to say something but I held my finger up, hearing a familiar screech from the air. This fight was nowhere near over.

"Save it. Right now, there's a big bird we need to attend to." I said before pushing him back and standing up. I looked over to see Natsu and Juvia looking down at me with indifference and a young man I had never seen before. He was wearing an elegant black suit and had orange hair and what looked to be lion's ears protruding from the tufts of bright orange hair. He wore glasses and I thought it was safe to say he was pretty easy on the eyes.

"Loke." He said, noticing the way I was staring at him. I nodded at him. I could only assume he was one of Lucy's spirits since I knew she had no fighting ability whatsoever.

"Akira." I replied tersely. He gave me a firm nod of acknowledgment in return. I looked up into the sky and activated my night vision without wasting any more time. I singled out the monster and waited as my archive magic scrolled across my face.

Griffin

Magic: Aerial, Speed, and Power

Trigger: Anger

Strength: Speed and Strength Combined Attack

Weakness: Blind Spot Underneath Wings

I took a breath and turned back to the others. Gray had stood up and was now looking at me grimly, as if he was contemplating something. Whether or not he chose to trust me was his problem. He probably knew all about me now and was wondering how his dear friend could become such a cold-blooded murderer.

"Okay, there's no time to explain but I know how to beat this thing so listen up—"

"Wait, how do we know we can trust you?" Juvia said, cutting me off. I gave her a look that had made bigger men cower in fear but she continued, unfazed. "The master told us about you and what you did. How do we know you're not just leading us into a trap?" Gray said nothing, instead looked at his shoes. He was having doubts as well. I couldn't blame him. But I couldn't afford doubt right now.

"It doesn't matter if you can trust me or not, wither way, there's still a giant bird monster in the sky and if we don't kill it, it's going to kill us and everyone in his town. Is that was you want? Don't forget, I saved your beloved's sorry ass so you owe me." I snarled in her face. She glared at me but refrained from accusing me of anything more.

"It's too fast." Natsu said. "How are we supposed to beat something that has equal amounts of speed and power?

"Since when have you thought about anything? You're the guy who always dives headfirst into battle am I right?" I said tauntingly in his face. Natsu's ears turned slightly pink and he scowled at me.

"I already did that and the thing was too fast for me. How do we beat it?" he said bitterly. I turned back to face the monster as it still circled above, looking for us, trying to find a possible way to kill us.

"There's a blind spot just under his wings. All we really have to do it get it to stand still and open its wings and then attack right from under them."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Juvia hissed, crossing her arms. I gave her a pointed look and continued to explain my plan.

"Gray and Juvia need to stand on the left side of the monster while Natsu and Loke stand on the right. I'll distract it long enough so it opens its wings. When it does, do not hesitate. Aim for just under the wings and give it everything you've got. This will require all of us." I said, finishing my explanation.

"What am I doing in all of this?" Lucy asked, stepping forward. I looked at her and frowned. What exactly could she do? Nothing really except keep Loke's gate open.

"Staying out of the way and keeping Loke's gate open." I replied firmly. She closed her mouth and nodded grimly, grabbing Natsu's blue cat Happy and walking away to a corner. I turned back to the other and nodded.

We walked out on the courtyard, everyone getting in their positions. I closed my fingers around a poison dagger and took a deep breath. Lighting my other hand with summoned fire, I threw it up in the air, signaling for the beast to come down for me. And it did, seeing my signal and diving towards me on the ground. I planted my feet and hunched my shoulders, knowing what I had to do. It was stupid and dangerous but it was the only way we could beat this thing.

As soon as I aligned its beak with my chest, I moved a centimeter to the side. It's beak slammed into the ground next to me and I managed to leap out of the way and stick my dagger directly in its neck. It screeched and lifted its head up, taking me with it. It shook me around and I felt myself holding on for dear life. It opened its wings wide and I heard the others attack right on cue.

With an explosion of magic power, the beast squawked in pain and stopped shaking me, I slipped off its neck, the dagger disappearing, and slumped directly under its body. I could feel my systems deactivating because I needed to be healed and I could no longer move my limbs. I stared directly up at the monster's belly and watched as it began to fall on top of me. I closed my eyes in defeat and waited for the thing to crush the life out of me.

Before it could, however, someone grabbed me around the shoulders and under my knees and lifted me off the ground, taking off away from the beast. I heard the crash behind us and looked up to see Natsu's focused eyes and his pursed lips. I felt my fingers curling around his vest unconsciously and my breath hitched my throat. This boy had saved me. Even though I was a murderer, I had killed, he had saved me. Why? I wanted to yell at him. Why would you save me?

"Natsu…" I felt my lips say before I could stop them. He looked down at me as we finally made it to safety. "Why?" I whispered.

"I wasn't about to let you get crushed. That would break Gray's heart." He said with amusement. Then, he grinned. "That was some stunt you pulled back there. I don't think even I could move that fast. Thanks for saving us. We owe our lives to you." He said genuinely. I felt my cheeks heat up as he gently placed me on my feet again.

I turned away from him to hide my blush and looked over at the body of the Griffin. Its jet black body was smooth and beautiful. It was a majestic creature. Shame it had to be so evil. Gray and Juvia ran over to where Natsu and I were and I saw Lucy and Loke jogging over to us as well. Lucy threw her arms around Natsu's neck in relief and then proceeded to tell him off about how reckless he had been. Juvia gave me a terse nod and Loke smiled at me before returning to the spirit world.

Gray took me in his arms again and I felt my pupils dilate as his lips pressed against my forehead.

"Thank the stars you're okay…" he whispered. I pulled myself out of his grip and looked away, avoiding his eyes.

"Okay, down to the bigger questions. Why the hell are you guys fighting a griffin in the middle of the night just after I left, huh? I'm not stupid; this had something to do with me. What, did you feel like fighting would help you cool off once you found out about me?" I snapped at everyone, but mostly Gray. He dipped his head before looking back up.

"No, we came out here to help you get out of that guild. We know you're in debt and you just need a certain amount of jewels before you can be free again." Gray explained, smiling. He held out his hand expectantly like I was supposed to fall into him and thank him for doing this courageous and wonderful thing for me. Not a damn chance.

"Was this a job? Did you think you would get the money and then deliver to Albian like some sort of bribe? You have no idea what you're dealing with. This has nothing to do with you and if you get involved you will be trapped in so deep that you will never be able to dig yourself out."

"No, it wasn't for a bribe. It was for you. We were going to give it to you so you could pay back your master and come home with us."

"I don't want your money. You think Albian's going to be stupid enough not to know when the money was earned or not? There's a reason he's the most notorious guild master in all of Fiore. You're all stupid to think you can cheat him out like that. No, if I want out, I have to earn it myself and there's only one way he'll allow me to get money and that's to do what he taught me. To kill. So if you really want me back, I'll come back to you but after I do, you won't stand the sight of me." I said before wrenching myself out of his grasp and waking away, back to the train station. Gray grabbed my arm, the way I knew he would.

"Akira, wait. Please, you don't—" Before he could finish, I whirled around and summoned my sleep magic from my archives. I blew some powder into his face and he collapsed, completely asleep. I did the same to the others who tried to protest but they fell out too. I stepped back, staring at all of them and hating myself for doing this to them before running off to join Brand and Pickaxe at the train.

I couldn't believe they were doing this for me. Gray was more amazing than I ever thought possible. He had risked possible expulsion from the guild just to try something off a whim. I couldn't take that money. It wasn't my money. Even if I did help them defeat it, the worst I could do was split it with them. And even then I wouldn't be able to pay Albian back. It was a valiant effort but I couldn't let them fall into my life and my tie to Albian. I couldn't let them see the real me underneath the façade. They had never seen me kill and hopefully, they never would.


	6. Chapter 6: No Choice

Chapter 6—No Choice

_Akira_

Finally back on the train, I leaned on the window and stared out glumly thinking about nothing and everything. Pickaxe was asleep on the seat across from me and Brand watched me creepily. I was used to the way he observed my face like a piece of art or poetry. It was like he was observing a lovely and misunderstood work. It made me want to puke. We had been on the train for about an hour now and I was getting impatient.

"I'm hungry. Could you get me something from the food cart?" I asked suddenly, turning to Brand. He jerked back, surprised at how abrupt my question was. I was only partially asking to get him to leave me alone and stop staring at me and I think he knew that.

"You have legs, do it yourself." He snapped coldly. I scowled at him and pursed my lips.

"It wasn't a suggestion. It was a demand. I'm hungry." I said slowly and menacingly. Brand sighed and stood up, giving me a glare before walking off to the food cart. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the window again. A few minutes later, Brand returned with a sandwich of some kind. Ignoring the pang of hunger in my stomach, I took the sandwich gratefully and bit into it. Brand sat back down and continued to study me.

"Where did you go?" He asked finally. "We kept hearing screeching and explosions from the town. There must have been a celebration or something. You know, Caldera was actually a really dull town. Nothing happened there." I smirked at his response to the 'dullness' of the town.

"I was in the bathroom." I said simply. Brand raised one eyebrow.

"For half an hour?" he asked disbelievingly. I shrugged tersely, taking another bite out of the sandwich.

"I had to take a big dump." Brand chuckled and shook his head before leaning his head back and closing his eyes, trying to sleep. I couldn't sleep. My eyes just wouldn't close. So instead, I munched on my sandwich and looked outside at the lights passing us from various little villages and settlements.

Finally, another hour later, we reached the city of Eeldor. This city was a big industrial city on the outskirts of Fiore. It was home to the worst sort of people. Many dark guild members had their headquarters here. Albian figured that hiding here was the best place because it was the last place anyone would look for the most notorious assassin guild. They would be too busy with all the other minor dark guilds in this town.

I took no time in getting off the train, not really caring if Brand and Pickaxe followed me or not. I walked down the dirty streets and ignored the people jeering at cat-calling towards me every few minutes. Most girls would be terrified walking down the streets like this. But I knew that most of these men were completely harmless. They wouldn't dare go after a girl because they were too chicken to follow through.

I winded through the streets like I had done so many times before. I didn't even need to think about where I was going. It was like my body was programmed to know exactly where I was headed. I heard footsteps behind me and could only assume Pickaxe and Brand were following me.

Finally, I reached the inn. This was the inn where most of Albian's guild members came and we sort of used it as a guild hall. Twenty floors underground was where Albian stayed and used for his own personal headquarters. This inn was a disgusting place on the outside, seeming like just a rundown old building with stoners and alcoholics as its residents. Of course, that's what made it such a great headquarters.

I pushed the door open and was greeted by the smell of alcohol and sewage. Like a regular bar, there were people sitting at tables and drinking. Some were smoking and others were just passed out. I knew most of these people as members of the assassin's guild. All of them seemed to stop what they were doing to look at who had just come in. I was greeted with snide looks and amused glances from all around the inn. Brand and Pickaxe pushed by me to join the rest of their team in a corner.

Trying to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, I walked over to the open bar. I sat on a stool and started to draw circles on the wood. Three other men were sitting on the stools furthest from me and they kept staring at me, probably wondering why virtuous Akira was back. She left after she finished her training claiming that she would never kill again. Why is she back here? To pick up the pieces?

I turned and gave them a glare as they started whispering to themselves. The one in the middle, Mycroft, smirked at me and beckoned for the others to leave. They did, giving me a taunting glare before leaving the inn completely. I sighed and turned back to face front. Suddenly, Archie the bartender appeared right in front of me.

"Akira Bellfront, is that you?" He asked, a grin spreading across his dimpled face. Archie was a young bartender, maybe a couple of years older than me, whose dad was a member of the guild. He, himself, was not a member but he was paid nicely to work as the bartender. He and I became close friends as I was training here. I grinned back at him and took the arm he held out to me.

"It's been too long, Archie." I said fondly. Archie released my arm and began to prepare a drink.

"Three months. I thought I'd never see you again after you stormed out of here." He said meaningfully, taking out a bottle of tequila.

"And leave you alone with these people? Never, I'd miss you too much." Archie grinned and poured the tequila in a glass before reaching down to grab another beverage.

"Well you know things haven't really changed since you left. Just rumors and whatnot about his great plan for the future." We all knew who Archie was talking about. There was really no need to say his name. Archie poured a couple different beverages into the drink and stirred it up before handing it to me.

"You remember my usual?" I asked, eyeing the drink. There was only one drink that allowed me to get slightly tipsy and it was the drink Archie made. I never knew what he put in it but I knew it was strong and it tasted so sweet. I used to always drink four or five glasses of this after training every day.

"How could I forget? No, wait," he said as I was reaching in my pocket for some money. "Don't worry about paying me for it. This one's on the house." I pulled my hand out of my pocket and smiled at him. I took a drink of the concoction and sighed as it hit the spot perfectly. Archie glanced over my shoulder and frowned, now beginning to sidle away from me. I frowned, watching him but soon understood his motives as someone plopped down next to me.

"Akira Bellfront. Never thought I'd see you drinking here again. So the rumors are true then, huh? You're back for good?" I turned to meet the piercing green eyes of Raymond Scott.

Ray was a burly young man, only a year older than me, with jet black hair always gelled back and a strong, lean body. He and I both trained together, me under Albian, and him under his father. We were always thrown together on jobs and most people would argue that there was something romantic going on between us. At the time, there was but now it was gone and probably would not return.

It was true, Ray was quite handsome and classy, but he was bloodthirsty and loved to kill. Like much of the members here, he already had enough money to last him a long time but he kept going out on jobs because he liked it. To him, it was good sport. To me, it was always just a stepping stone to a larger goal: to kill Deliora. Only after Albian told me that he was charging me for his training did I have to admit to myself that I hated killing people.

"Not for good, just until my debt's paid off." I said, my voice an octave lower than usual. He smirked and me and shifted closer so his shoulder was now touching mine. I narrowed my eyes, watching the close proximity and not liking it at all.

"Well, you've been gone three months. How long does it take to complete a few jobs?" He jeered, reaching his hand out to touch the glass I was gripping so hard. I gritted my teeth as he leaned in closer and whispered in my ear. "Unless that's not the only reason you came back. Maybe you came back to see someone. Maybe you'll rekindle an old fire." I felt his lips brush my earlobe and I jerked off the stool, unable to take his vicinity any longer.

"Over my dead body, Ray. You disgust me, so how about you shut your face and leave me the hell alone." I hissed before turning around and stalking to the back door of the inn. I banged on the door three times and it opened, letting me escape from Ray's hungry glower.

The door led to a hallway. I preceded to the last door on the hall and opened it, revealing an elevator. I pressed the down switch on the elevator and it opened for me. Stepping inside, I pressed the bottom floor. It shut behind me and began to take me down. I felt like I was on the descent into hell itself as the air became thinner and thinner. Finally, I reached the bottom floor and stepped outside of the elevator.

I stepped into a pitch black room aside from a single candle lit in the middle. There was a figure standing behind it, with its arms crossed. I stepped towards it, trying to avoid eye contact with it. I knew who it was. But I didn't want to look into his eyes.

"Hello Akira." He said deeply, his voice bouncing off the walls of the room and echoing around in my head. I took a breath before stepping closer so he could now see my face through the light.

"Hello sir." I said calmly. My legs were shivering and I could feel my heart bouncing around uncontrollably in my chest. I was anywhere but comfortable in Albian's presence.

"It's been quite a long time, hasn't it?" He asked coolly. "There's a lot of things you could have done in the three months you left but you really haven't, have you?"

"I don't want to kill anymore." I said, taking another sharp breath. Out of nowhere, his hand came down upon my face and struck me right on my jaw. I yelped and fell over from the impact, feeling tears well up in my eyes from the pain.

"That's not an excuse!" he bellowed, his voice seeming ten times louder than it was from the echoes around the room. "You owe me five hundred thousand jewels and have not earned a cent to pay me back!" I pushed myself onto my knees and lifted my tear-stricken face to look him in the eye.

"I never asked for your training! You gave me no choice!" My defiance in this case was probably a horrible asset to have as he stuck me again, this time with such force that I was pinned on the ground and I couldn't lift my head back up. White hot pain shot up my face to my head where a throbbing began to build on both sides of my face.

"You agreed willingly! I taught you to take a life without the feeling of consciousness preventing you. You have my magic because I chose you to be my next second in command. You know this, and yet you still walked out on me and my guild, knowing the consequences. Now, you not only owe me for your training, but also for my time." In a fit of rage, he grabbed my throat with one hand and lifted me off the ground. My air flow was cut off and I tried to pretend this wasn't a big deal.

He was holding me at least two feet off the ground and I could feel my face turning purple. My stoic expression faded fast as he made no move to let me go anytime soon. I started to claw against his wrist, still unable to see his face through the hood over his eyes. I gritted my teeth as my lungs craved air.

I opened my mouth, ready to beg for him to release me. Before I could try and get a word out, he dropped me back down in a heap on the ground. I coughed and spluttered and gasped for air. Now, not only was my face throbbing, but my head and my neck were as well. This pain was almost unbearable because Albian didn't know when he was using too much strength in his punishing arm.

"Normally, I would just kill you for being a thorn in my side for too long." He said, turning around and walking away from me slowly. "But I noticed something that could be of use to me. Even with your useless attitude and your annoying conscience, you are a good killer. You're quick, painless and efficient. And you also have a particular friend who is of some interest to me." He turned back to me as I pushed myself up to a seated position.

"I don't have friends." I croaked, wincing at the pain in my throat from speaking. Albian took two steps towards me again and I flinched, thinking he was going to hit me again. He didn't. Instead, he crouched down to a kneeling position and stretched out his hand to reach my chin. With his fingertips, he lifted my chin up to where I was looking him directly in the eyes. From the proximity of our bodies, I could now see his face. And his eyes.

So dark, they almost weren't there; he narrowed his eyes and smiled directly into my soul. His face was twisted into a cruel smirk. With fair skin and dark hair, he could be considered handsome. But his aura and demeanor took away that feature. Two scars ran down vertically down his face ruining his handsome look. My breath hitched in my throat as every bone in my body was screaming at me to run as fast as my legs could possibly take me.

"Aw, don't be so down on yourself. I happen to know you have quite a good friend. A good enough friend that you would risk your own life to save him. Does the name Gray Fullbuster ring a bell?" He sneered, leaning closer so he was now whispering in my ear. My breath hitched in my throat and my pupils dilated in terror. How did he know about Gray? He couldn't know about him. If he knew what happened in Caldera then he knew… he could hold something over me.

"Yes, I assume it does. I know all about your dear friend. He's an ice-maker mage who is a member of the guild Fairy Tail." He began, standing back up and turning his back on me as I became even more panicked. "He has an unruly habit of taking off his clothes, driven into him by his old master Ur. He is a part of a team containing a fire dragon slayer, a celestial wizard and the one Titania Erza. Need I go on?" I clutched my chest as my breathing became shorter and faster. How did know this much about Gray?

"No…" I whispered frantically. I couldn't believe what was happening. He knew about Gray and probably everyone else in that guild. This means, he could… he could kill them if he wanted to. And he would if it came down to it.

"Here is how this is going to go. You're going to complete a job for me regardless of morality or anything like this. If you don't, I will kill everyone in the guild, starting with Titania and moving through the entire guild until I reach your dear friend Gray so he gets to suffer through the pain of losing every one of his friends because of you."

He turned to face me, evil glinting off his cold black eyes. "I will make sure he knows whose fault it is so he will hate you in his last moments. On his death particularly, I will take my time, maybe make him break down on the inside first." I cringed and shook my head, trying to brush the image he was putting in my mind away.

"I'll do whatever you want…" he croaked, squeezing my eyes shut in defeat. I could almost see Albian smiling in triumph.

"Good. Now there is a particular person I want you to kill for me. He, like you, has been a thorn in my side for years. I think it's about time I got rid of him for good. You may or may not already know who he is. His name is Makarov. Sound familiar?" I gasped slightly at the master of Fairy Tail's name.

"You want me to kill Fairy Tail's master?" I asked slowly. I pushed myself back on my feet and tried to ignore the dizzy feeling I was getting in my head.

"It's either him, or your precious friend. Your choice." He said coldly. I looked down in defeat and weighed my options. Who was I kidding? I had no options.

"I'll do it." I said softly. Albian turned around and walked away, leaving me standing in the middle of the dark room, feeling lost and trapped all at the same time. I felt so weak and vulnerable that I had let my feeling for Gray cloud my judgment. If I had said no, not only would he have killed Gray, but he would have tortured me as well. Probably in some sick, sadistic way too. I had no choice.

I turned around and slowly walked towards the elevator, already hating myself for forming a plan I knew would work. How could I form a plan like this so easily and still feel horrible about it? I was a horrible person and I deserved every bit of torture that would come after killing the master. My only consolation would be that Gray will be alive and Albian will leave him alone. I hope…


	7. Chapter 7: Accepting a Monster

_**Hey, guys. I know, I know, it's literally been like five months. But I'm here now, right? I'll try to be more consistent with uploads, but no promises. I get burnt out pretty easily, if you couldn't tell already.**_

Chapter 7—Accepting a Monster

_Gray_

We had already collected the money and returned to the guild hall when someone finally spoke. We had been completely silent after waking up and finding her gone. We were all thinking the same thing: this was a waste of time. Not only had we almost died trying to kill a monster twice as strong as us, but we almost killed the person we were trying to save in the process. And then, she didn't even take the money.

Why didn't she take the money? She never gave me the chance to explain that she could have joined the guild and earned it all back through real jobs where she didn't have to kill. I wanted nothing more than to have her wrapped in my arms again.

The way she fought the monster was unreal. She knew exactly what she was going to do and every step after that. It was like she had panned it all out hours before the actual fight. Even the part where she slipped under the griffin's body. It was like she knew it would happen and was willing to let it happen. She was willing to let herself die to save me. She looked genuinely surprised when Natsu saved her. My stomach churned as I remembered the way she looked at him in awe and admiration.

I had a cruel feeling that I would never see her again. It was an ugly feeling that surged in the pit of my stomach as I thought of how angry she was when she found out our reason for fighting the griffin. When she blew the sleeping dust in my face, I saw the remorse in her eyes just before I blacked out. She wasn't planning on coming back. Not if she had to.

What she said before she left was also ringing in my head. _If you really want me back, I'll come back to you but after I do, you won't stand the sight of me_. I knew what she meant by that but I couldn't bring myself to face the fact that she was right. Whoever this Albian was, he would only accept payment from assassinations. I don't know what I would do if I found out that she had killed people to come back to me.

I sat across from Natsu and Lucy who were looking down at the table, not daring to say a word to me in fear of what I would say. Juvia sat next to me but she kept her distance as well. They didn't know what was going through my head and honestly, I didn't feel like telling anyone any time soon. I closed my eyes as I felt a presence walk up to us.

"Where have you four been? You've been gone for a day, and I know for a fact that Gray, you woke up this morning so you don't have an excuse." I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Erza's voice was serious and grim. She meant business. If she found out where we had been, she would report it directly to the master and then he would punish us.

"Does it matter?" I snapped. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. "What's it to you, Erza? You want to threaten me again? Go ahead. None of this matters anymore." I stood up abruptly as Natsu and Lucy stared at me in shock.

I turned on Erza whose eyes had fury flash in them at my tone. I stepped forward and roughly pushed Erza aside with my hand before walking past her. Before I could even take a step, Erza grabbed my wrist and flung me backwards, sending me to the floor. She drew she sword and pointed it at my chest.

"Watch your tone, Gray Fullbuster. You are still on probation for your previous conduct. Master has given me the right to suspend you, should you cause any more trouble. I would advise you to think clearly about your actions from here on out." I hissed as the tip of her sword pressed against my chest. I reached forward and shoved the sword aside, standing up to my full height.

"You want to know where I was? I was in Caldera fighting off an S-class monster. Do you want to know why? Because unlike you, I care about the well-being of my friends, especially those who don't have a damn choice as to whether they have to kill or be killed." I pressed the knife further away from me. "So go ahead, Erza, I beseech you. Suspend me, banish me, do your worst. If there's one thing I've loved about this is guild it's that friends stand up for their friends no matter the choices in their lives. People always get second chances here, or so I thought. If that's not what this guild is about then there is no point in me being here."

With that, I turned on my heel and began to walk for the exit. The rest of the guild members had been staring at our showdown. If Erza wanted to banish me, then let her. Right now, I didn't give a damn about anything except somehow getting Akira back. Now that I knew she was alive, I would do everything in my power to ensure that she lives happily.

I reached for the door and had barely touched it when it slammed open in my face. I stumbled backwards as a young girl burst through. My head spun but I barely made out a wave of pale blond hair with bright blue streaks through it. I planted my feet and outstretched my arm as she turned to face me, her eyes bulging and her legs on the verge of collapse. On instinct, I caught her toppling form before my brain had even processed who it was.

Akira's hands shook as her eyes whirled around frantically. Since the moment I had seen her alive, she had never looked this utterly mortified. Her body jerked uncontrollably as relief spread into her eyes. But only her eyes. The rest of her body was shutting down out of fear, she curled into a ball against my chest as people began to surround us.

"Akira? What happened? Are you okay?" I managed to spit out. The shock from seeing her barge in here unannounced was still fresh in my brain and I could barely form words. Her wild eyes searched around the space as Erza, Natsu and Lucy inched closer. Them and everyone else for that matter. I only then noticed that her hand was planted firmly on her chest so hard, it was like she was protecting something. She opened her mouth but no words came out. It was almost like something was constricting her throat and preventing her words.

"Oh my god…" Lucy whispered, covering her mouth. It only took me a split-second to see what she was looking at. I just then noticed how damp and sticky my arms were becoming. I looked down and almost choked as the sight of the thick red blood seeping through her fingers and onto my bear arms.

"Akira, what happened?" I said, my voice low, as I carefully placed her flat on the floor to prevent any more bleeding. I removed her hand from her wound and my stomach lurched at the deep gash the protruded from her stomach. Blood and puss seemed to be spurting through the wound at an alarming rate. Whatever this wound was, it was cut with no ordinary knife. I came to one conclusion. It was poison.

A soft wheeze escaped from her mouth as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"He swore…" she croaked before completely passing out in my arms. Emotion flowed through my body like a rapid fire. Confusion from seeing her burst in, terror from the fear in her eyes, horror from her wound, and an utmost anger towards whoever did this to her. Not to mention I was totally frantic about a passed out girl in my arms on the verge of death.

"Gray, bring her over here. I'll heal her, quick!" Wendy small voice entered my ears as I pulled myself out of my initial shock. Wendy was right. Akira needed all the attention she could get. I carefully lifted her off the ground.

I tried to carry her to the table where Wendy was waiting but I felt her slipping. I let out a grunt of fear when another pair of arms wrapped themselves around her across from me. I looked up at Natsu's dead serious face. He was staring at Akira with a passion I had never seen before. Together, we tenderly carried her over to the table. We placed her gently down as she suddenly began to have a coughing fit. Wendy's hands lit up and she began to use her healing magic.

Akira's coughing fit didn't stop there. Her body was now shaking in quick jerks all while she was unconscious. She was having a seizure. I tangled my hands in my hair and gripped my hair hard to keep myself from screaming. She continued to shake uncontrollably and soon I couldn't take it.

"She's dying, we have to do something!" I frantically reached out for her but before I could someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Let go of me!" I protested. This only made their grip tighter. "You can't just keep me here, she'll die if I don't do something! Let me GO! I have to save her! LET ME GO!" Soon, there was more than just one person holding me back as Wendy continued to heal Akira.

And all the while, her seizure continued. Now, foam was oozing from her mouth and she began to gag. Wendy and Lucy together grabbed her body and turned her over to the side. I understood that they were doing this so she didn't choke on the foam. I put another burst of energy into my attempt to escape when I heard Natsu's thundering voice behind me.

"Gray! Stop, you have to let them heal her!" I wasn't sure why, but the fact that Natsu was calmer than me made me that much more angry. I growled and whirled around shoving him backwards. Him, Erza and Gajeel had all been trying to hold me back. But I was so done.

"You have NO RIGHT to tell me to be calm, you disgusting excuse for a dragon. If this were anybody else, you would be all about finding a cure, about saving them. But no, this is _my_ friend and someone_ I_ care about so you don't care. Oh _heaven forbid_ you try and save an assassin even though she saved your life!" Before I knew what was happening, I had shoved him so hard that he tumbled backwards and crashed into a table.

Erza's hand wrapped around my forearm and pulled me back harshly. I stumbled as she sat me down on a chair and drew her sword, pointing it at my neck.

"You need to cool off, Gray. I know you're worried, but that is no reason to treat your team members like this. Wendy and Lucy are both trying to help and the rest of us are just as worried if not more so because we not only care about her, regardless of what she's done, but we care about what will happen to you if something bad happens. So you need to relax and let Wendy, Mira and Lucy do everything they can. We are trying to save her, Gray." Her voice became more and more soothing as she went on. "We're not about to let her die."

I was barely following along as I saw Akira being carried away to one of the back rooms. She was no longer having a seizure but her breaths were now forced and sounded more like wheezes than breaths. I looked down and gripped my head in my hands as I felt the remorse bubble up in my pit of my stomach. I should never have underestimated my friends. I should have known that they had my best interests at heart regardless of our fights. Now I had to apologize to the flame brain.

I stood up and faced the rest of my guild, the anger dissipating away as if it were never there. My eyes locked onto Natsu's eyes, who was scowling angrily at me. He had his hands crossed and was leaning against the very table I had shoved him against. Stubbornness and pride fought against me as I turned to face him. If I didn't do this, I couldn't call myself a member of Fairy Tail. We had to show respect to all our comrades, no matter how brain-dead they were.

"I'm sorry for shoving you. And I didn't mean what I said." I spat out bitterly, proud that I had even managed to say anything at all. Natsu closed his eyes and sighed. I looked at anything but his face, feeling the heat of embarrassment on my face. Finally he looked up, and with a grin he said:

"If you wanted a fight, Gray, you only had to ask. I'm willing to throw down with you anytime." He pushed off the table and walked closer to me. I felt a smirk rise to my cheeks. I lifted him arm and he pounded it with his.

"You got it." I said gruffly. He grinned and walked past me carrying his cat. Satisfied, I turned towards the back of the guild. I took a deep breath before heading over.

I needed to see her. I needed to know that they were doing everything possible to help her. I felt Erza following me closely. I knew that Erza would never trust Akira, no matter what she did. I could live with that as long as she never tried to get rid of her. Erza was loyal, almost too loyal, to the guild and she would do everything in her power to make it the best it could be. An assassin among its ranks was not something she considered good for the guild.

I reached the back of the guild and peered through the crack in the door. Wendy's hands were still glowing and the little girl's eyes were so focused and grave that it made my heart flutter. She was sweating and panting in a way that made it obvious how hard it was to keep up her magic for so long. Mira and Lucy were both surrounding Akira's body with wet rags and cold water bottles, keeping her from heating up.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I saw her unconscious face on the edge of the table. I had to keep myself from breaking out into sobs from the fear of losing her again. I had to remind myself that even if she did go, it would be no different than when Deliora killed her the first time. Except this time, I would relapse into a revenge that I couldn't control. I would want Albian dead the same way I wanted Deliora dead. But I would want to be the one to kill him.

And then… and then I would end up killing someone I cared about to even get the job done the same way Ul died for me.

"Hey kids! Guess who's back from his meeting!" I turned my head to see Master Makarov's short body enter the door in high spirits. His expression changed as he saw the solemn looks on his guild's faces. He turned to where Erza and I were standing and narrowed his eyes.

"Would anyone care to tell me what's going on?" he asked quietly, his eyes piercing into my own. Erza walked over to him and began to talk to him in hushed whispers. His face remained grave and sullen as he glanced at me from time to time.

I squeezed my eyes shut and looked away, trying to get away from his scrutiny. I turned back to look through the door, seeing that Akira's wound was being wrapped by Mira and Lucy's tender fingers. She would survive and thrive after this. She had to. I couldn't live with myself if she didn't.

_Akira_

Everything was going according to plan. Like I had predicted, the guild took me in willingly once they saw that I was in danger of dying. Maybe the seizure was a little over the top, but I had to make it look like I really was dying. The little girl, Wendy kept using her healing magic on me but little did she know, that it didn't work. I was completely fine. I used the weak damsel in distress card before to get in a kill and this time was no different.

Only this time, I could feel my conscience crushing inside me up to the point of physical illness. I wanted nothing more than to throw up and crawl back into a hole, away from this place. I knew that as soon as I carried out the full extent of my plan, Gray would never forgive me. There was no return from this, even if the other option was his life. Maybe he would hate me. Maybe this whole guild would hate me. Maybe they would hunt me down and kill me mercilessly like I was about to do to them. I wouldn't blame them.

But it was better for them to despise me with every inch of their being than for them all to be lying dead in front of me. I would take hatred over guilt any day.

The next step of my plan consisted of me becoming a part of the guild. I had already formulated a story in my head. It was one that not even the master could turn down. Albian taught me well when he taught me to trick people. I was an expert at hiding emotion and creating emotion while keeping everything real in the pit of my stomach where no one would find it. If I had to resort to fake begging, I would. I wasn't going to risk Gray's life for one small set-back like this.

To get into the guild, I needed to get the guild members to trust me. Gray already trusted me too much for his own good. I would need to use him as an anchor to get the others to trust me as well. Natsu and Lucy would be easy because they trusted Gray. They were easy to trust and all I had to do to get them to trust me was to be a little nice to them. The only person I knew I was going to have trouble with aside from the master himself was Erza. We had already gotten off on the wrong foot. There was no way she was going to fully trust me unless I proved it to her physically.

While I pondered my next move, I heard the door to the room open and two people walked in. I immediately recognized Erza's strong, authoritative voice and Makarov's serious tone. I felt guilt tug at my heart stings as they began to argue about what to do with me.

"Master, she can't stay here. Only God knows what she's capable of and for all we know this could be a trap. We know next to nothing about her except for the fact that she is a cold-blooded killer." Erza said angrily.

"I know you think so but we can't just kick her to the curb. From what everyone described, this girl really was on the verge of death. And you know that she would never have come back here unless she absolutely had to." The master stated gravely.

"But master, you saw how she took down those two wizards. I sensed their magic power. They were no slouches. And Gray and Natsu told me that she saved them from an S-Class monster. With this much power, I don't think she should be anywhere near the rest of the guild. I'm scared, master. I'm scared that she'll pull the guild under a spell and then stab us in the back."

"I agree with you. I know that her power is immeasurable. But I still think that we haven't heard the whole story about why she came back here. Besides, you know as well as I do that if we kick her out of the guild, we won't just lose Gray's trust, but we may lose him altogether."

A pang of guilt tugged at my chest as I imagined Gray's furious eyes as he storms out of the guild after me. As much as I hated to admit it, he was my ticket into the guild. I needed to hold onto his trust like an anchor or I would fall away and watch as he and everyone he loves die in front of my face.

"She can't join the guild, master." Erza said sternly.

"No, she can't," Makarov agreed. "But we can show her enough hospitality to where she leaves on her two feet and not crawling away on all fours."

Feeling that if I didn't do something quick they would leave and I would lose my chance to show them exactly how 'injured' I really was, I let out a jerked sputter. I heard the two freeze and turn to me as I began to cough, jerking my body up and down. I released my body into a coughing fit, rolling over on my side and vomiting. I slowly peeled my eyes open, pulling up a pale face and dark bags under my eyes. Taking a deep, choked breath, I lifted my head and pushed myself up to a seated position to face the two in front of the bed.

Erza's hand was planted on her sword and the Master stood his full height, which wasn't very high, to face me. I blinked a couple of times, feeling guilt pull on my heart again. I tried to speak but only a gurgle rose through my throat, sending me into another coughing frenzy. Erza's eyes softened but her stance never changed as I lurched over to vomit again. I panted harshly, leaned my head back, closing my eyes slightly.

"Sorry about the puke." I croaked, giving my voice an extra tone of illness. The master walked around the bed to look me in the eye. He looked dead serious and stern like no other. I took a deep breath as he crossed his arms.

"It's time you started talking." The master said bluntly. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could, the door opened and Mirajane and Lucy stepped inside. They gasped to see I was awake as I saw the rest of the guild, looking over with interest. I braced myself as I shout was heard over everyone and everything.

"_Akira_!" My eyes watered as Gray blundered through the door, shoving Mira and Lucy to the side. Erza reached out to stop him but he ignored her like she wasn't even there. He wasn't wearing a shirt again and his eyes were bloodshot.

My throat constricted as I thought that I had done this to him. I had made him so worried that his own health was on the line. Before I could say anything, he reached around me and pulled me into a long embrace. I breathed in, taking in his smell, his smooth chest, his aura, everything about him calmed me at that moment and confidence built in my chest again. This was what I was doing this for. I was doing this to keep this amazing human alive.

"Thank the stars…" he whispered, his voice shaking. I only then realized that he was crying. From the jerks in his shoulders and the way his breath was uneven, I realized that he was quietly sobbing in my shoulder. Before I could stop myself, tears welled up in my eyes and slipped out. I felt my arms reach around him on their own accord and respond to his embrace. I stared to hug him tighter and cry against him. I was crying. I was _crying_. My fingers curled to fists around him as I sense more pairs of eyes stare at our little moment.

My hands trembled as I forced myself to stop. I forced my tear ducts to seal and pulled my arms away from his toned back. He squeezed tighter, if that was even possible, and I gasped as I felt his lips touch the back of my neck. I placed my hands flat on his chest and tried to push him away. I felt his lips leave my skin and for some reason, my whole body chilled as he pulled away.

But instead of pulling away completely, he gripped my shoulders and placed my lips on my cheekbone. My eyes widened and I felt warmth spread from my cheeks and through my whole body. My hands clenched and I only then realized that they were still on his chest and I had scratched him. There were red marks on his chest from where I had dragged my nails down. I flushed bright red and pulled my face away from his lips, a gust of cold air cascading over my body when his lips left my face.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" I said, my voice tremulous. Gray's hand found mine and squeezed it. I forced my hand to go limp as I looked in front of me to see Mira, Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, Erza, the Master and Wendy all staring at me.

"I have a lot of explaining to do, I know. I'm so sorry to have put you through whatever poison the dagger was laced with… I just… I just had nowhere else to go." Gray's hand twitched and I turned to see Natsu crossing his arms, a smirk on his face.

"Anyone in need is welcome here. Besides, you're Gray's friend and you saved our lives. We owe you one." He said, shooting me a grin. My cheeks warmed as I looked at Gray's relieved and determined smile. The guilt I felt was now threatening to swallow me whole.


	8. Chapter 8: Gaining Their Trust

**Hello again! It's been one heck of a summer so far, don't you think? Anyway, here's the latest update. I'll try to update faster from now on. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8—Gaining Their Trust

_Gray_

I stood next to Natsu and Lucy and watched Akira as she shifted in her seat nervously. Her hands were clasped in front of her and she struggled to come out with words to tell her story. I had to admit I was really curious and fearful to know why she had come back with a dagger in her chest. But Erza's untrustworthy glare and Master's deep thoughtful eyes were not helping her case. Erza made eye contact with me and I shot her an annoyed glare before she looked away. She shouldn't be so skeptical. Akira took a deep breath and looked up to look all of us directly in the eyes.

"I guess I should start with after I knocked Gray and the others out in Caldera." She said hoarsely. Erza's eyes flashed and she shot me a look. I had conveniently left that part out when I was explaining the story to her. I avoided her angry glare and continued to watch Akira struggle to tell us her story.

"I went back to Albian and I guess… it was safe to say that he wasn't very pleased." She cringed slightly, probably swarmed with the painful memory. I had to hold myself back from reaching out to her and to assure her that she was going to be okay. "He punished me harshly. I mean, I don't really blame him. I did ignore him and defy him for three months straight. I knew that I wasn't going to get off easy." She smiled humorlessly and looked up as if asking _why her_.

"Anyway, I took it. I didn't fight back. I mean, how can you? When you're faced with the most powerful man in the world, you don't try anything. So yes, I lay there like a dog and took it." Her fists clenched as she looked down angrily. "And he used that to his advantage. He… he humiliated me. He… mocked me in front of everyone in the guild. And then… and then he banished _me_." Her voice cracked and she doubled over, gripping the sheets roughly. "He banished me from the most notorious guild in the country. Why would he do that?" she threw her head back and laughed. "He may as well have just planted a target on my head that was asking for people to try and kill me!"

"Why would people try to kill you after being banished?" Erza asked sharply. Akira lowered her head and gave Erza an annoyed look.

"What are you talking about? I'm an assassin. I'm a murderer. I have enemies. And they aren't stupid. They know they can't do anything to me while I'm in a guild with countless members to protect me. But once Albian banished me, I was vulnerable. It didn't take long for a group to ambush me." Her eyes filled with fury as she cast a glance out the window as if she were imagining their dead bodies at her feet. I gulped slightly at her words and looked down.

"How many enemies do you have?" Gramps asked her pointedly. She looked at him and frowned.

"Me? I don't have that many. But the guild… the guild has more than there are stars in the sky. It only takes one angry person to try and take revenge on the guild. And it doesn't matter which assassin you take revenge on. We're all the same in the end, right?" she gave him a nasty smile. I decided it was time to step in.

"You're not like that, Akira. Maybe you made mistakes, but you're here now. And you saved our lives. You aren't the same as them." She looked at me for the first time since I had walked in. Her eyes swelled with emotion and at first, I thought she was going to laugh at me. Instead she looked down, a sad look passing her face and faced front again.

"I guess… anyway like I said, they ambushed me and I tried to fight back, but they were strong. It didn't take long for them to finally stick a dagger in my gut. If it were any regular dagger, then I wouldn't have had to come here. I can deal with flesh wounds. But this dagger was laced with something. I could feel it the second it entered my system. I didn't know what to do. I knew I would die if I didn't get out of there. So I used my last bit of magic power and transported here. It was the first place I could think of." She finished her story and looked down at the sheets as gramps and Erza looked at each other.

"You understand that we can't just simply allow you to stay here?" Gramps said gravely. She nodded sadly, pulling her knees to her chest. I growled in protest.

"Why is it like this, Gramps?" I said, stepping forward. Akira head shot up to look at me as did everyone else. "Why can't she stay here? I don't think any of us have a problem with her. If they do than they would have said so by now. Also if any one of her enemies come to get her, we'll protect her. They messed with the wrong guild if they even think to lay a finger on her. I'll rip them to shreds myself if I have to." I felt Lucy grab my arm and pull me back. I realized then I was stepping towards Gramps and Erza menacingly. I quickly stepped back.

"Gray, I know you want her to stay but…" gramps began. Before he could say anything else, Akira threw her legs over the cot and he stayed silent.

"No, he's right, Gray. I can't stay here. If I stay here, I'll be putting all of you in danger. Albian may have banished me, but that doesn't mean that other guild members won't try to come after me." She stood and looked me dead in the eyes. Even with her being almost a head shorter than me, I still felt intimidated.

"I have some questions." Erza said suddenly. Akira's eyes flashed and she clenched her fists behind her back. She turned to look at Erza who had released her sword. "If you were banished, why do you still have his mark?" Akira flinched and looked down at her left wrist where and 'A' in orange lay. She clenched her fists and held her wrist up.

"Look at it." She whispered harshly. "This isn't a mark. It's a brand. Every guild member has to do this for Albian. When I was fourteen, I burned it onto my own skin to show my allegiance to Albian. There is no escape from this kind of mark." Erza's eyes wavered as she stared at Akira's mark. I looked sadly over at her and wanted nothing more than to remove it forever.

"My second question." Erza said, looking down. She tried to recover quickly and still maintain her act of authority but it wasn't really working. "I am still skeptical about this situation. I think maybe, you might be tricking us. So I have a way for you to show me that you really are through with Albian. You need to tell us where Albian's guild is located."

Akira tensed and stepped back, standing up at her full height. I looked at her and almost recoiled at the murderous look she was giving Erza. Her mouth had parted slightly like she was shocked that Erza could even suggest such a thing. I wasn't going to lie. I was also curious to see what her answer would be. It confused me to think that she would want to keep any more ties towards that man than she already had.

"You want me to do _what_?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Erza began to speak but Akira held up her hand, silencing her. "Do you know what would happen if I even mentioned the area where he is located?" she squeezed her eyes shut and gripped her head like she was trying to comprehend why Erza would ask something so horrendous. "Do you know what he would _do_ to me? Worse, do you know what he would do to _you_? If I told you where he is, you would go after him. Worse, you would send the _royal army_ after him. You think they have any chance of beating him? You think _you_ have any chance of beating him? You have no idea what he is capable of.

"If I told you where he is, I would be responsible for not only your death, but for the death of every single person who came in contact with you and with me. This isn't just about saving my life. This is about saving all of your lives too. It will be a massacre. He _will_ find who told you, he _will_ find out who else knows. There is no return from this. I am already responsible for seven deaths and you want me to be responsible for _hundreds_ more? I'm sorry, but if this is the only thing that will make you see that I mean well, then I will be in a bad light in your eyes for the rest of my life. I won't tell you where he is and there is nothing you can do or say that will make me change my mind." She took a breath and looked around with fiery eyes. I stared at her, my mouth slightly open, bewildered at her response.

"I need some air." She said frustrated. She shoved past me and barreled through the door, ignoring all the looks she was receiving. I blinked and then felt my legs move on their own accord. I prepared to run after her, to hold her in my arms, to assure her that he would never touch her again. To assure her that I would always be there to protect her from now on and forever.

Before I could take a step out the door, Erza's arm shot out and forced me to stumble backwards.

"Wait, Gray, we need to talk about this." She said firmly. I whirled around and brandished my fist under her nose.

"What is there to talk about, Erza? You heard her! The reason she won't give you the location is because she doesn't want you to die. If that doesn't tell you that she's a good person, then you are a terrible judge of character!" Erza turned on me, her eyes flashing.

"Just because she doesn't seem like a bad person doesn't mean she won't do something bad again. I don't think it's a good idea for her to stay here. She doesn't have to go back to Albian but I think she should go to some other guild, maybe and start over there. Why should she have to start over here?"

"Why are you being so closed minded? Why can't you just accept her, at least for a little while? You saw what Albian did to her. You saw how much it pains herself to even think about that place. Why can't you just accept that she needs to be away from there? She needs a family to protect her."

Erza angrily stepped forward and lifted her finger to argue with me some more. I turned to face her, ready to argue with her until the bitter end. Before she could, however, a long, stretched out arm wrapped around her hand and yanked it back. We both closed our mouths after that and turned to look at Gramps who was giving us the evil eye.

"You two need to shut up." He said angrily. "I'm trying to think." We stayed silent as we stared at him. He touched his chin with his fingers and rubbed his jaw, his eyes closed. Part of me was scared that he was going to throw her out. But I also knew that the master would never throw her out.

"I believe her story." He said abruptly. My shoulders sagged in relief as Erza turned to face him, a look of bewilderment on her face. He held up a hand to keep her from arguing with him. "I believe her. But I'm not fully convinced that she will simply return to being the person she was when she was a child. I'm going to give her two weeks." Erza and I both stared at him in confusion.

"She has two weeks to prove to me that she is indeed trustworthy. She can stay here for those two weeks unless she does something, then she will be forced to leave. If after the two weeks I and the rest of guild decide that she is trustworthy, I will consider allowing her to become a member of the guild." A grin of delight spread over my face as Erza stepped forward in protest.

"But, master—"

"Thanks Gramps! I promise, you won't regret this." With that, I pushed passed Erza's arm and bolted out the door. The other guild members were still in their spots but they were whispering violently to each other, and I could only guess what they were talking about. I looked over at Cana and I guess she understood the look in my eyes because she simply pointed to the door that lead outside. I gave her a nod of thanks and jogged outside to catch up after Akira.

I burst outside and looked around to see Akira leaning over a balcony, her arms propping herself up. Her head was ducked down and she was breathing deeply with her eyes closed. I stopped running and just watched her for a second. Her hair shielded her face and couldn't help but notice how badly the blue streaks clashed with her blond hair. Whatever had forced her hair to turn blue was no accident. She obviously had gone through something to make it turn blue like that. My hand involuntarily raised to the cross around my neck. It was the only thing that I never took off. It was the one thing that held me to my family who were wiped out by Deliora, just like hers.

I took a deep breath and started to walk towards her. She rubbed her fingers together and I managed to see a single tear escape down her face. I felt myself walking faster as she brushed it away and stood up, her face returning to its emotionless, confident smirk that I had come to know very well. She turned to look at me and smiled shortly at me as I reached her.

"That went well didn't it?" she said humorlessly. She placed her hands on her neck and rubbed, like she was trying to rub away a soreness that had been there for weeks.

"It went better than you think." I smiled and took her hand. Just as I was about to tell her the good news, Erza stepped into our line of sight and pushed me a few steps away from Akira.

"The master has given you two weeks to prove that you are trustworthy. If after those two weeks, you show us that you have thrown away your assassin ways for good, then he will _consider_ allowing you to become a member." She said harshly. I looked at Erza in annoyance as she continued to hold my shoulder to keep me from getting any closer to Akira. Akira blinked twice before smirking.

"How kind of him." She said sarcastically. Erza's eyes narrowed and she released my shoulder to face Akira head on.

"This should not be taken lightly, Bellfront. You should know that you are very lucky to receive this gift. I would advise you not to waste it because you won't get another chance." Erza's threat rang loud in my ears but didn't seem to faze Akira. She turned to face Erza head on and even though she was slightly shorter, her stance and demeanor did not make her any less intimidating.

"Don't worry, Titania, I won't need another chance. As much as you would like me to waste this gift, I can assure you that it won't happen as long as I practice my own free will." Erza's hands tightened around her sword's hilt.

"I have taken it upon myself to watch you over these two weeks. I will not be lenient, know that. If you do anything that could threaten my guild or my family I will cut you down without hesitation." Akira stepped back and waved her hands around mockingly.

"Oh I'm so scared of your sword. Really, Titania, you have me on the ropes. Whatever will I do?" she dropped her hands back to her sides and frowned, her eyes burning into Erza's. "I am not the one who needs watching, Titania. I am not the one who poses the immediate threat. And I think you know this as well, you just don't seem to care. Or maybe I'm reading this wrong. Maybe you _do_ want to kill thousands of people in vain. If that's the case, then it's you that should be on probation, not me."

Erza's eyes flashed and all of a sudden, she pulled out her sword and lashed out at Akira. The movement was so quick, I could barely follow it. But Akira seemed to be ready for it. Faster than Erza, a shield appeared in her hand from nowhere and blocked Erza's thrust. I gasped and stepped back as I saw Akira's grin from behind the sword.

"Was it something I said?" Akira looked at me tauntingly and I found myself smirking back. Erza let out a grunt of frustration as she pulled her sword away and Akira's shield disappeared.

"I'm watching you, Bellfront. Do not test me." With that, Erza turned on her heel and stalked away. Akira let out a burst of laughter and leaned back against the railing.

"She must have been a brilliant student. With a temper like that, her teachers must have been ecstatic to have her in class." She said provocatively. I shook my head in disbelief.

"You must have a death wish, or something. There's no way I could ever stand up to Erza like that. In fact, if she pulled a sword on me, I think I'd just flat out pee my pants." I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck. Akira let out a soft laugh. She looked up to the sky and sighed, a far-away look passing over her features. Her eyes glazed over and suddenly, the amusement that was present was gone and I felt an aura of sadness and despair. On instinct, I reached forward and grasped her hand. She flinched and stared at me, allowing me to pull her hand up towards me.

"I'm really happy you're here, Akira." I said fondly. Her eyes softened and I even saw what I thought was tint of pink on her cheeks but I couldn't be sure. I was too focused on her hands. "You remember when we got into your mother's closet and you used to force me to play 'the princess and the frog'? You used to fish for her dresses and apply hordes of makeup and I had to pretend to jump around like a frog until you decided I had struggled long enough and finally kissed me on the cheek so I could turn into me again."

My voice trailed off as I gripped her hand in mine. When we were children, her hand was soft and smooth and felt like a blanket made of cotton balls. Now, her hand was long, and lean and her fingers had had no baby fat left on them. They were sharp and tense. Her hands were rough, calloused and very dry. Her hands made me think about how much she had to go through. If only Ur and Lyon could have found her as well as me. But I started to think that if she hadn't been found by Albian, then she wouldn't be here and I would have truly lost my best friend in the entire world.

"Don't flatter yourself. You used to cheat in that game. You almost attacked my lips with your face." She said in amusement. She pulled her hand away and brought it to her chest, smirking at me. I looked at her through my lashes and couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked at that moment.

"Maybe I just liked the way your lips felt against my cheeks." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. Her smirk faded and her lips parted. She took a breath staring into my eyes, her hair falling over her face.

"Gray…" She whispered softly. My heartbeat sped up as I took a step closer to her. My hands involuntarily found her waist and I pressed her against the rail, our bodies now only a mere six inches apart. She gulped and looked at the floor, avoiding my line of sight. "Um…" it seemed like she was fishing for words. Did I make her nervous?

I closed the distance between us even more and that's when she seemed to snap back into reality. She blinked a few times and shook her head. Then she ducked around me and side stepped over my legs, ending up behind me instead of enclosed between me and the rail. My bear body seemed an awful lot colder after she was gone.

"I'm not the same person as I was before. I hope all of this has ingrained this in your head. What you expect of me might not be what I actually am capable of." She said firmly. I turned around to her standing straight up and her hands clasped behind her back. It was like she had raised stone walls around her and I knew that it would take a while for to ever get as close as I was again. I sighed sadly, but forced a smile on my face as I stuck out my hand.

"Hi, I'm Gray Fullbuster. What's your name?" I asked pointedly. A look of confusion passed over Akira's face, but she took my hand anyway.

"I'm Akira." She said tentatively.

"It's nice to finally meet you." I nodded lightly and smiled broadly. She caught on and grinned at me. My heart skipped a beat as I noticed a dimple on her left cheek that was in the exact same place as it always was. This was the first time she had ever truly smiled at me. And it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

**Don't forget to leave a review about your comments and criticisms of this chapter. Your words are greatly appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9: Revealing the Scars

_**Guess who's back! I still love this story even though most of you like Trust Me better. I can't give up on this story no matter how much I try XD**_

Chapter 9—Revealing the Scars

_Akira_

It didn't take long for me to become friends with some of the guild members. Three days into the probation and Cana and I had already become good friends. She made it a point to try and beat me in drinking games, but little did she know that I could never get drunk let alone slightly tipsy. I had been staying at the guild hall's residence hall and had made sure that I kept up the 'injured' façade. Wendy had to change my bandages at least twice a day and whenever I did anything too physically active, I would pretend to be hurt and need more pain medication.

It was easy for me to fake it. I had the type of disguise magic stored that allowed my body to imitate symptoms of illness or injury with ease even though I really felt no pain at all. I just had to have the facial expressions to match. And if anyone was good at faking emotions, it was me.

The only problem was that my emotional walls that I had put up were slowing faltering every time I talked or was around one person in particular. Gray had managed to enclose into my personal space the first day and I didn't stop it. No, I had no _desire_ to stop it. He was just there all of a sudden and I had to force myself out of a trance. It was dangerous to feel so alive around him, but I convinced myself that I could handle it. I wouldn't let my feelings get in the way of what I had to do. I would let my feelings fuel the determination to what I had to do.

The fourth morning, I allowed Wendy to change my bandages for the first time that day. The little girl was not shy towards me and quickly and meticulously changed my bandages with care. I talked to her a lot and did not hesitate to try and gain her trust. She seemed to trust me a little at least. Her cat, on the other hand, was a little more skeptical. How a cat could see through my lies was beyond me.

There was no one really in the guild hall that morning because most people were on jobs. Natsu and Lucy had left yesterday for a job and weren't back yet. Gajeel had gone on a job and Levy had followed him out because she was nervous that he would destroy a city if she wasn't there to stop him. Everyone else was either on a job or hadn't woken up yet. Mirajane smiled kindly at me and gave me a bowl of porridge for breakfast and I watched as people began to trickle in. The first few days, people would stare at me and whisper to each other about me, but now most of them thought I was normal and never gave me a second glace.

I watched as Cana walked in with Macao and Wakaba close behind her. She grinned as she spotted me and came over with a determined look in her eyes. I grinned as she plopped down next to me and nodded at Mira.

"What's up, Kira?" She asked in an almost whisper. 'Kira' was her nickname for me, because apparently adding one letter to say my actual name was too much of a hassle. "Did you sleep well? How's your stomach?"

"I slept pretty well. And it's getting better, thanks for asking. How did you sleep? I'm assuming like a rock." I dipped closer to her ear and said the last sentence with a slightly raised voice. She jerked back and covered her ears.

"God, please don't scream." She said quietly but pleadingly. I laughed, taking in another spoonful of porridge. She and I had had another drinking contest that night and she was definitely hungover. I, on the other hand, had never felt more awake in my life. I patted her on the back, reassuringly.

"Don't worry, one of these days you might learn not to be so lightweight." I sniggered. "But then again, I've never met anyone so lightweight. You sure you almost beat Bacchus?" she growled at me as I smirked tauntingly.

"I am not lightweight. You're just not human." She said in annoyance. The door suddenly slammed open and Natsu came barreling through, screaming at the top of his lungs. Cana flinched and pressed her hands to her ears. "Okay, I'm going to go somewhere quieter. See you later." She stood up and lumbered away, holding her head. I grinned and shook my head as Natsu and Lucy clambered over to where I was.

"So how did it go?" I asked as Lucy sat next to me and Natsu waddled around, looking for something to eat. Lucy shrugged in annoyance and jerked her thumb at Natsu.

"He almost threw up on me on the way home. But other than that, pretty uneventful. They just wanted us to clear out some big scary monster who turned out to hate fire. We did get a lot of money. Enough to pay my rent, finally."

Mira appeared at the bar and served Natsu some food. He scarfed it down in one gulp and I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Oh yeah, that hit the spot! I'm all fired up! Hey Lucy! I'm going to look for another job!" Natsu exclaimed, his throat filled with fire. Lucy turned around in a panic.

"Now? But we just got back! Wait—Natsu!" Lucy grabbed her stuff and darted after Natsu, shouting protests as he walked over to the job board. I chuckled and shook my head, finishing up my porridge. As Mira was cleaning up my bowl, I turned in my seat just as the door to the guild hall opened and cold gust of air blew in.

Erza's eyes locked on mine and it felt like the world had frozen in ice. I stared directly into her eyes without breaking eye contact, determined not to back down. The other guild members looked at us nervously as she walked inside, with her hand ready on the hilt of her sword. We hadn't said a single word to each other since the first day, but I knew she was just waiting for an excuse to throw me out. My defense mechanisms would spring into action every time she came in proximity. I knew that the tension between us would one day snap and there would be a full battle on my hands. I just had to be ready for it.

Erza gave me dirty glare before proceeding to walk upstairs into the S-Class wizard quarters. Just to annoy her even further, I gave her a sweet smile and finger-waved to her as she climbed the stairs. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, disappearing from view. The smile immediately fell from my face and I gave the place where she had just disappeared a murderous look.

"You shouldn't scowl so much, you know. It draws attention away from your pretty eyes." I blinked and turned as Mira placed a glass of what looked like chocolate milk in front of me. My eyes softened and I gave her a small shrug as I picked up the glass.

The door opened again and this time, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. My heart sped up as I felt the air in the hall shift. I felt my body respond and try to draw towards the person who entered. My cheeks warmed and I put the glass down, wrapping both hands around it, squeezing hard.

"Watch how hard you're holding the glass, dear, you don't want to break it." Mira smiled knowingly and then addressed the person who had just walked in, winking at me slightly. I blushed hard, angry with myself for letting the blush creep onto my cheeks. I released the cup and cupped my cheeks with my hands, trying to force their temperature to drop.

"Good morning, Gray, did you have a good night's sleep?" Mira asked cheerfully, glancing at me through the corner of her eyes. I felt frustration build up inside me at her stolen glances towards me. I knew she was a matchmaker like no other and I kept getting annoyed whenever she'd give Gray and me 'the look'.

"Yeah, I did, thanks Mira." I exhaled, removing my hands from my cheeks, happy that the blush had vanished. Gray sat down next to me and I noticed that he was wearing a shirt. Part of me was happy he was wearing a shirt so I could concentrate, but the other part wanted to him without a shirt again.

"Hey, Akira." He said, inching closer. I nodded in greeting and chugged the milk. Then I stood up and tried to walk away but Gray grabbed my arm before I could. I jerked back as he turned me to face him. I almost melted as I looked into his eyes. They were especially piecing today with a mischievous glint that I rarely saw anymore. His hair was messier today than usual and the cross around his neck was hanging proudly on his chest in full view for everyone to see.

"Wait, before you go, I have a proposition for you." He said, smirking. He looked around and saw Natsu and Lucy still arguing over a job. He called them over and they walked over to us, still arguing intensely. "Do you guys all want to come into town today? I heard there's some carnival that's coming through and it should be fun, don't you think?" Gray said, once they had reached us. Lucy squealed in delight.

"Oh my gosh, yes! The carnival is to celebrate the founder of Magnolia! There's going to be music, and dancing, and party games, and all sorts of things. I was going to go anyway since we just got back from a job." She shot a nasty glare at Natsu. "So my answer is yes, I want to go. Akira, you and I can check out the bikini pageant! It's said the winner gets their picture in _Sorcerer Weekly_!" she linked her arm through mine and looked at me hopefully.

"Um… well, I don't know about the pageant thing…" I said nervously. I wasn't very comfortable in showing off my way-too-scarred body for the whole world to see. Gray put his hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to do that, but the other games and rides should be fun. What about you, Natsu?" Gray said, looking at the pink-haired boy in annoyance. I tried to ignore how Gray's hand shot warm tingles from my shoulder down through my whole body.

"No way in hell am I going on the rides, but you can bet that I'll beat you in every game!" Natsu said, grinning in challenge. Gray's hand left my shoulder and he angrily turned towards the pyromaniac.

"There's no way I'll even think about letting you beat me. You can just forget about that." He said menacingly. Natsu grinned and they both began to argue about who was better at party games. I stared at both of them in disbelief. Finally gray announced that they would settle the dispute at the carnival and Natsu agreed. They turned to leave, casting angry glares at each other. Lucy pulled me along with her, following the two boys.

I wanted to pull away and crawl into a hole, but I forced myself to go with them. This could mean my ticket into the guild. If I could show them that I wasn't the assassin they thought I was, then this could be my chance to gain the trust of even Erza. I knew that I would have to be as friendly as I could even though I knew for a fact that a carnival was not my scene. Ignorant people made me angry and lash out. Annoying people made me even angrier and lash out harder. I had to try to control my anger while I was in this extremely swarming, public, crowded, jam-packed, full of people…

Oh, god, I was not going to able to do this…

I gulped and clung onto Lucy like a lifeline as we traveled through the streets of Magnolia to get the carnival. I felt Gray look back at me from time to time and I had to smile at him every time he did, much to my annoyance.

We reached the carnival and I was overwhelmed by the amount of colors and bold designs that seemed to explode from the carnival. It made me nauseous to see how many people were wandering around, how many rides there were, how many activities there were. It was an explosion of the senses and it almost overwhelmed me on the spot. I felt a hand wrap around my upper arm, steadying me from falling over. I looked up gratefully to see Gray smiling kindly at me. I immediately looked away, a scowl appearing on my face.

I followed Lucy closely as we walked into the carnival. I felt Gray close behind me and I felt myself leaning into him whenever a crowd passed by us. There were so many people that it felt like I was drowning in a sea of people. I tried to breathe normally as a huge, sweaty body pressed up against me, trying to get past. I leaned backwards and felt Gray's hands creep onto my shoulders, guiding me gently through the crowd. The uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach vanished as I allowed him to guide me softly through the hordes of people, avoiding their bodies and anything else that could touch me.

We reached a podium where Natsu and Lucy both tried to play the game. Gray closed the distance between his front and my back and I had to force myself to ignore the heat radiating off his chest. I watched in frustration as Natsu and Lucy both failed at throwing a ring around glass bottles. It was a simple carnival trick, or so it seemed. I knew, like most, that these games were rigged to not be easily possible.

Natsu threw his fifth ring and missed and I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped forward, snatching the rings out of his hand. He shouted in protest but I gave him a look that silenced him immediately. I narrowed my eyes at the bottles and threw the ring. It hooked around the bottle top. I did the same for the remaining three rings and made it on each one. Natsu stared at me in awe as Lucy exuberantly grabbed a stuffed penguin. I turned around, smirking in triumph as gray gave me a knowing smile.

"Using your magic is cheating." He said in amusement. I looked at him and smirked broadly.

"I didn't use magic." With that, I looked away and followed Natsu and Lucy to another kiosk.

We spend most of the day wandering around the carnival playing games, eating food, riding the rides (much to Natsu's annoyance), and it was already starting to get dark. The sky had turned a beautiful shade of orange as Lucy led the way to giant stage in the center of the plaza. I had a floral necklace around my shoulders and a giant sunflower in my hair from when Lucy forced me to try them on. Gray insisted I keep them on because they brought a little color to my bland outfit, a white blouse and khaki leather pants.

We reached the stage as Lucy squealed in delight. I looked up to see a huge sign that read: _Miss Magnolia Beauty Pageant_. I rolled my eyes as Lucy pulled me up to the table at the edge of the stage. There was a long line of girls waiting to be approved to join the competition. I stared at the men running the show as they gave each girl a once-over and either approved them, or rejected them quote harshly. I turned around to see Gray and Natsu had disappeared and therefore had left me to try and get away from Lucy's determined grip.

"Lucy, I don't think I'm up for this." I said nervously as three model-like girls peeled into line behind us.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're here to support me! But if you really want to, I'm sure you'd be perfect for this competition. In case you change your mind on the way up there." She said, eagerly peering over the heads of the girls. She shrieked so suddenly that I jumped back in shock.

"The winner gets the hottest bikini of the summer! Oh, my gosh, I'm so excited! Look, Kira, Mira and Juvia got in! Aw man, if they're both in the competition, there's no way that I'm going to win." I looked over to where she was pointing and saw Mira and Juvia making their way back behind the stage to get ready. I saw Natsu and Gray yelling at them about something. So that's where they disappeared to. Gray turned around just as Juvia said something and looked back over the crowd. He found me in line and grinned, eyeing where I was. I rolled my eyes and looked away as we inched closer to the table.

Lucy could not sit still as we got closer and closer. She was fidgeting all over the place and took everything I had not to whack her upside the head. Her pacing in circles has making me dizzy. Finally, we reached the desk as a man with dark brown hair as a perverted smile grinned up at us. He gave Lucy a hungry once-over and did the same to me. He licked his lips and nodded at Lucy. She squealed and grabbed my hand, pulling me with her. But she was stopped by the perverted man. He pointed at me in distaste.

"You better have something more worthwhile than that get-up." I narrowed my eyes and prepared to snap at him when Lucy tugged me along, reassuring the man that I would be so sexy, he would drool puddles. I stumbled forward as she roughly pulled me along with her back behind the stage.

We went into what seemed like a big changing room and saw that most of the girls had already changed and left to get ready for their turn to impress the judges. Lucy walked around, looking at all the clothes on the racks, meant for our use. She pulled out a bunny costume that left little to the imagination. It was literally some underwear with bunny ears and a cotton ball as the tail. She wrinkled her node at it and tossed it aside. I stood in the corner awkwardly and watched her. She sighed as she pulled out a cheerleading costume.

"I don't think I have any chance of winning this thing." She said sadly. Then she looked over at me and a ghost of a smile passed over her face. She fished through the racks and pulled out a bikini decorated with blue swirls. "But you could!" she finished. My eyes widened as I took a step back, shaking my head.

"No, Lucy, bikinis aren't really my thing. And I really don't have any curves at all, to be honest." I protested. She bounded over to me and held up the bikini.

"But it matches your hair! And, don't give any of that 'I'm not very pretty' crap. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? Maybe what you've got on doesn't flatter you, but this?" she shook it in front of me. "This will have all the guys drooling over you. Could you just try it on? Please? I promise if you still think you aren't pretty after trying it on, you can say no." seeing the way Lucy was pleading with her eyes, I knew that if I didn't try it on, she would never leave me alone. I rolled my eyes and snatched it away as she cheered. I pushed her out of the way and went over to one of the private rooms.

I closed myself inside and stared at the bikini is distaste. I changed as quickly as I could as I heard the door open to the changing room where Lucy was waiting. Lucy shrieked and then angrily shouted out at whoever had just walked in.

"What do you two think you're doing? You're not allowed to be back here! You could get us disqualified!"

"Come on, Luce, we just wanted to see what you were going to wear!" Natsu protested. I rolled my eyes, imagining Natsu's face. Lucy made a guttural sound and stomped away. I began to think, if Natsu was here, then so was…

"Shut up, Natsu, we all know why you're really here. You're a little pervert in disguise. Hey, where's Akira?" I sucked in a breath as Gray's voice echoed around the room. I stared at myself in the mirror and cringed as I traced a long, thin scar across my stomach. There was a burn scar on the back of my shoulder and several long, deep ones across my back. I turned around to look at them. They were uglier than I remembered. I couldn't go out like this. No way in hell was I letting anyone see this.

"She's changing into a bikini. I want to show her how pretty she is. Akira?" Lucy knocked on my door. I jumped and turned around, grabbing my clothes. "I'm coming in, okay?" I shook my head as the door opened and Lucy slipped inside. She smiled at me and gestured towards my clothes, that I was holding over my body to shield it from view.

"Come on, let me see." I shook my head, feeling more panicked by the second. Lucy's smile faded as she stared passed my shoulder and into the mirror behind me. I closed my eyes, realizing that she could see everything in the mirror and now there was no point in hiding. I let my clothes fall and spread my arms out. I spun in a circle as Lucy's eyes glazed over.

"This is why I didn't want to do this. I'm sorry you had to see it. But know you know, I am not pretty and will never be." Lucy's eyes moistened as she stared at my pitifully. I tried to avoid her gaze when suddenly, the door opened and Natsu fell head first inside.

"Hey, Gray, what's the big idea? You can't just go shoving people around! If you wanted a fight, why didn't you just say so?" Natsu jumped up and glared behind him as Gray chuckled darkly. My cheeks flushed as Gray looked through the door and right at me. His smirk was wiped off his face as she stepped inside, past Natsu. His eyes traced the scars on my stomach and my back through the mirror. I gritted my teeth and looked to the side.

"Can we stop this annoying slide-show? I'm not an exhibit. You can leave now." I said irritably. Gray's eyes filled with angry emotion and fury. He took a step forwards but I held up my hand. I pointed to the door and gave him a murderous look. Lucy pulled on Natsu's arm and left, leaving me and Gray alone in the room.

"Kira…" he whispered, reaching out. I took I step back and wrapped my arms around my stomach, uncomfortably.

"Go, please." I croaked, looking at anything but into his eyes. After a few beats, he obeyed and walked out the door, the silence he left behind, almost deafening. I grabbed my clothes and changed quickly before Gray of Lucy could surprise me again.

I looked at myself in the mirror and tied my hair up in a ponytail. The scars would always be a part of me. They were a reminder of who I was and who I always would be. I couldn't let feelings of any kind get in the way. Whether its loyalty, friendship or even love, the scars on my body made sure that I remembered why I was here. I was here to free myself. I was here to save my best friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

And now that they had seen the scars underneath my clothes, there was going to be no escape from their scrutiny. I just had to deal with it as best as I could until I carried out my job.

_**Leave a review!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Glamor

**_Whoa what? She's posting in this story and not Trust Me? Yes, yes I am. Don't judge me._**

Chapter 10— Glamor

_Akira_

I was waiting backstage with Lucy, Gray, and Natsu when the competition finally started. The MC was getting the audience all hyped up for a beauty pageant of girls from all over Magnolia. No one had really said anything to me when we finally left the changing room. Lucy had changed into a cute cheerleading uniform that left little to the imagination.

As soon as the competition started, some men with black uniforms escorted Natsu and Gray out from backstage, much to my amusement. I glanced over as I heard a squeal coming from the side. Mirajane and Juvia walked over to us, both of them wearing skimpy bikinis. Juvia has tossed her hat aside and let her hair flow past her shoulders. She really looked beautiful. Then she opened her mouth and I no longer thought she was all that pretty.

"Did Gray leave already? I was so hoping to show my darling how his Juvia could look so sexy." She peered over my shoulder sadly and gave me a mock polite smile. I narrowed my eyes, feeling oddly provoked. Mirajane hugged Lucy and told her how beautiful she looked. Lucy was looking sadder by the minute. Probably because she thought there was no way she was winning.

"Akira, you aren't participating? I'm sure Gray will be quite upset." Mira said, looking over at me. Juvia's eyes darkened and she started shooting daggers at me. I rolled my eyes at her and looked over at Lucy who was looking anywhere but at me uncomfortably.

"No, I'm not. I really don't like the idea of showing off one's body for the pleasure of men." I looked directly at Juvia, whose ears turned pink. Her fists clenched at her sides and she glared murderously at me. I gave her a mock sweet smile as Lucy noticed the tension. She grabbed my arm and slowly pulled me away from the obvious show-down that was just waiting to happen.

"You are very good at making enemies." Lucy said, shaking her head. I glanced at her and smirked as we walked right next to the curtain leading to the stage.

"Of course I am. That's all I used to do before coming here. The life of an assassin is a very lonely one." I pressed my lips together and faked an air of sadness. Lucy looked at me sympathetically and I almost had to turn away to hide the laughter that threatened to rise up. I couldn't believe she had fallen for my obvious fish for pity. Lucy was about to say something when a figure appeared behind me and my sensors flared in warning.

I stepped to the side just in time as the person strode past me without even bothering to avoid bumping into me. I immediately recognized Erza's long red hair and I sent away the identifying sensors that had already activated. My defenses heightened as I clasped my hands behind my back. Erza turned to look at me, obviously upset that she hadn't managed to shove me. I nodded at her in greeting but she simply gave me a look of disgust. I looked away as she began to talk to Lucy.

"Hello, Lucy. I see you're participating as well?" she said formally. Lucy sighed for what seemed like the millionth time. "I am as well, you see. I wish to win that lovely bikini and also the hearts of all the men out there. It will be a simple challenge I believe." She said confidently. I clenched my fists at her cockiness.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Titania." I warned. She turned to face me, her eyes flashing in warning.

"That's Miss Scarlet to you, Bellfront." She snapped, crossing her arms. I matched her stance, crossing my arms as well. I frowned and ran my tongue over my teeth.

"Miss? We're the same age. And you have no authority over me, _Titania_." I sneered slowly.

"Watch yourself." Erza warned swiftly, lifting her chin and glaring at me. She gave me a look that would have much stronger men cower in fear. I held my ground and returned her snarl with a sneer of my own. Lucy looked back and forth between us nervously. She was right. I did make enemies quickly. But enemies were not what I needed right now.

I sighed and stood down, looking down and placing my arms to my sides, avoiding Erza's eyes in submission. Erza sighed in approval and turned away from me, satisfied that she had won that round. I lifted my head back and scowled at her back as she continued to talk to Lucy. I wanted nothing more than to beat her at something other than a full on battle. I wanted to rub it in her face that I wasn't going to be some submissive pet that she could stare at for hours.

An idea popped into my head as the MC introduced the competition. I grinned as Erza walked away, bidding Lucy good luck. Lucy looked at me and frowned at the look on my face. I smirked and looked out past the curtains where everyone who was participating's names were listed. My name wasn't up there but I knew that I could get it up there if I wanted. I grinned even broader as I saw that Erza was last on the list. This was simply too perfect. Now all I had to do was win.

"Lucy. I have an idea." I said excitedly.

"I don't like the sound of that." She said fearfully. I rolled my eyes and took her hands in mine.

"Okay, I'm going to participate in the competition." I said firmly. Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at me in disbelief.

"You-you are?" she asked in a hushed whisper. She glanced nervously down at my stomach where the hidden scars resided. My gut clenched but I forced the feeling away, grinning broadly at her. I winked and jutted my chin towards the MC.

"You let them know, I'm going to go pick out an outfit." I released her and whirled around, excitement flooding through my blood. If I could win this competition without showing off any skin, it would take Erza down a few pegs. It would also put me in a warm light with the men of Fairy Tail. I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of this before.

I ignored Lucy's protests after me and darted into the changing room. I sifted through the outfits one by one until I pulled out the perfect outfit. I held it up to the mirror in front of me and grinned almost sadistically. This would too easy.

_Gray_

I sat towards the middle of the stadium with the other boys of Fairy Tail sitting all around me. We were waiting for the Miss Magnolia competition to start. I had barely registered the excitement that passed through the crowd and the enthusiasm of the MC. I was looking at my hands, twisting them around my shirt. Part of me wanted to take it off like I usually did but this time, I was conscious of it. I was conscious of my skin underneath the shirt.

The memory of Akira's body clouded my vision like a storm. I couldn't rid my thoughts of the scars on his stomach above her bandages and the horrifying scars on her back. There were two prominent dark scars that shot diagonally across her shoulder blades and down her back. They looked recent. My hands clenched as I remembered the ugly burn scar on her shoulder. I knew where she had gotten that one. I had one just like it on my thigh. It was from the destruction of our city.

But the others… the others were not from the wreck. They were recent and prominent. Someone had given those to her. Hatred and fury boiled up in my chest as I thought about Akira screaming at the mercy of a hooded figure who tortured her, giving her those scars. My imagination ran wild as I thought up the different scenarios of how she managed to get those scars. My thoughts only heightened my angry as I dug my fingernails into the palms of my hands.

"Gray?" I jumped as I felt a soft hand rest on my shoulder. I jerked around to see Wendy hesitantly lifting her hand away. "Are you okay? You've been glaring at the floor for ten minutes now." I breathed a sigh and nodded my head, rolling my shoulders. I tried to roll out the tension in my joints as the MC began to talk again. I tried to pay attention but my mind was elsewhere, wandering to a certain girl with stunning blue eyes.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Miss Magnolia Bikini Pageant! Today we are fortunate to have 15… wait, no, 16 young ladies who are ready to show their stuff to the panel of judges. This competition consists of one performance of each of the girls to show off their looks, beauty, skill, and talent, whatever they wish to get the highest score from the judges. The young woman with the highest score will win the title of Miss Magnolia as well as complementary bikini to get ready for summer! Who's ready for the girls?" Cheers erupted from the crowd of hungry men and supportive women.

I glanced at the list of girls and only saw fifteen names. Someone must have entered at the last minute for there to be a sixteenth entry. I thought about what Akira would be doing backstage. I narrowed my eyes at Erza's name and hoped that she wasn't causing any trouble. I glanced at Natsu and couldn't help but compare the two. They were both reckless and unpredictable and stubborn as hell. I wouldn't put it past her to provoke Erza.

Finally, the competition started with a short, cute brunette who did a short interpretive dance. I leaned back on my seat, slightly bored as each girl came out to do some sort of performance. Mira came out, looking as beautiful as ever, and sang a song receiving the loudest cheers yet. Lucy came out in a cheerleading costume and did a Fairy Tail cheer. I sank further in my chair as Juvia walked on the stage and performed a water dance. Her eyes found mine and she gave me a sly look, trying way too hard to be attractive. I avoided her eyes as she left the stage.

Erza walked out onto the stage receiving immediate cheers from our section. Erza had a way with men and she could easily make all of them fall in love with her with a simple command or flip of the hair. As predicted, she not only earned the applause from the crowd but also from the judges after displaying her beautiful array of armor and clothing within her magic. It seemed as though the competition would be between her and Mirajane. I sighed, thinking that was the end, but the MC walked out on the stage, gesturing for everyone to stay seated.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a last minute entry!" he lifted a piece of paper and read off from it. "Please give a warm welcome to Akira Bellfront of Fairy Tail!" I sat up right and rubbed my eyes, wondering if I had heard what he had said correctly. I looked around to see the others looking just as confused. What was Akira thinking? She couldn't walk out in a skimpy outfit! It would show everyone her…

My thoughts faded away as Akira stepped out onto the stage. A low hush washed over the crowd as Akira made her way to the center of the stage. My mouth had parted and I couldn't tear my eyes away. She wore a tight, white and red corset with a minuscule miniskirt that barely covered her butt. A cape cascaded over her shoulders as her hair was tied up in loose curls. She had on red lip stick that made her face look piercing. The liner around her eyes drew out the color. She looked like a goddess.

Like a swan, she gracefully raised her arms asking for complete silence. She controlled the audience with her mesmerizing grace and beauty as she ran her hand down her side and over her hip. She bit her lip and my eyesight went fuzzy as I imagined my own teeth doing the same thing to her soft, plump, full lips. I couldn't even make sense of the thoughts flooding through my head. They were arousing and perverted and not at all like me. What did this girl do to me?

"Thank you." She said simply. With those two words alone, she had captured not only my heart, but every heart in the crowd. She lifted her hands and cast them out to the crowd. I closed my eyes I felt the familiar sensation of cool, soft snow falling on my face. She was making it snow. I opened my eyes again and found her looking directly at me. My lips parted as she ran her tongue over her lower lip.

With a wave and a kiss to the adoring crowd, Akira left the stage in an explosion of loving cheers. The snow was gone but my heart still felt like it was chilling from the cold. I sat back in my seat, staring up at the clouds. Horrifying thoughts of what I wanted to do with her alone had crossed my mind too many times. No one had ever had this kind of effect on me. It was unsettling how much she provoked uncanny thoughts through my head. I had never thought of her in that way before. Not even recently. But this? This was too much for me to handle.

"Wow…" someone said next to me in awe. I turned to see Natsu's wide eyes still staring at the spot where Akira had been only moments ago. Him too? In fact, I noticed that I wasn't the only one who seemed flustered by her performance. I looked around to see almost every man in the crowd either terribly aroused and loving it or trying to hide the fact that they were terribly aroused.

I shook my head, trying to make sense of what just happened. I came to one conclusion. Akira had not had this kind of effect on me, Natsu or anyone else in the guild and yet one simple change of clothes couldn't have every man falling head over heels for her. There was only one things she could have done to spark so much sexual tension within the crowd. She had to have used some form of love magic or something. No, not love magic, but lust magic. Something to make every man pine for her.

"What just happened?" Wendy asked softly from behind me. She tapped Natsu's shoulder but he was still mesmerized by Akira's lingering memory. She looked around to see that every man in the guild, including Elfman and Gajeel, were still staring hungrily up at the stage. I turned to look at Wendy and gave her a shrug. She sank back into her seat, probably wondering why boys were so weird.

The MC walked back on the stage and raised his hands, accepting the cheers of the crowd.

"Well that was an amazing competition from all the contestants! Let's hear a big round of applause for all sixteen girls!" Cheers flooded the stadium as all the girls lined up behind the MC. Akira was still wearing the white outfit but she didn't seem so mesmerizing anymore. Maybe it was because she was standing next to all the others. She smirked at the crowd while Erza scowled at the ground. I frowned as I noticed Akira's clenched fists.

Finally, I understood. This was all an attempt against Erza. The only reason she entered the competition was to spite Erza. All she wanted was to get a better score than Erza. I couldn't understand why. Maybe it was a girl thing, but I couldn't understand why winning a beauty pageant would count as a win for Akira. All I knew was that Erza didn't look happy at all. And if she didn't look happy, Akira was in for a rough ride.

"Congratulations everyone! I have the results right here in my hand. I will display all the rankings above my head right after I announce the winner! Ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment we've all been waiting for!" he gestured to a person walking on the stage. The person carried a pretty silver tiara and a pink sash.

"Let's hear a big round of applause for our Miss Magnolia competition winner! Ladies and gentlemen, it's… Mirajane Strauss!" I breathed out a sigh I didn't even know I was holding. Mira squealed in delight as the crowd erupted into cheers. I glanced at Akira who didn't look the least bit fazed. If anything, she seemed happy that she lost. The rankings were suddenly displayed on a holographic screen above the MC's head. Akira's grin widened at the results.

1\. Mirajane Strauss

2\. Akira Bellfront

3\. Lucy Heartfilia

4\. Erza Scarlett

5\. Juvia Locksar

6\. -

…

I stared in awe as Akira gave a mischievous grin to Erza who was looking at anything but at Akira. I stood up as the cheers slowly died down and pictures began to be taken of all the girls and then of Mira alone. I made my way through the crowd as Akira hopped off the stage with a spring in her step. She ignored all the hungry men waiting for her and grinned as she saw me walking towards her. Her smile was contagious and I couldn't stop the small smile that spread across my face at her optimism.

"What did you think, Gray? I put on quite the performance didn't I?" She asked, giggling. She twirled around in front of me and I had to force my eyes to remain on hers.

"Yeah, it was… enthralling." I said softly. Akira grinned and waved at someone behind me. I turned around to see her waving at an incredibly nervous Natsu and Happy. Natsu's ears were bright pink and he was looking at anything but her. I felt my cheeks burning and the weirdest urge to rip out Natsu's eyes.

I grabbed Akira's shoulders and led her behind the stage of the stadium, trying to avoid all the stares and the people around us. I wanted to talk to her in private. I needed to figure something out. When we were alone, I released her shoulders and faced her fully. My cheeks were still flushed as I became aware of her long bare legs just inches below me. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. The effect she was having on me needed to relinquish so I could concentrate.

"What the hell was that, Akira?" I managed to growl out. Akira's eyelashes fluttered as she stared at me innocently.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" she touched her fingertips to her lips and batted her lashes at me, sticking out her lower lip. I looked away and shook my head again.

"You know exactly what I mean. Ten minutes before this thing started, you said you couldn't participate in this competition because of your… deformities. Then two seconds later, you're on the stage looking like a goddess and capturing every heart in the stadium…" I trailed off, realizing that I had said too much. "Why did you do it? You don't care about the title." Akira smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulders. She inspected her fingernails in indifference.

"I don't like it when people think they can just walk all over me. I can't fight Erza in a real battle, so this one will have to do. Besides, I didn't hear anyone complaining." She grinned and stuck out her hip, causing me to feel another flash of heat. I gritted my teeth and took in a sharp intake of breath. I needed to get away from her before I did something I would regret.

"Gray... stop looking away. Watch." I turned to look at her. She took a step back and spread her arms out as she began to shimmer brilliantly. I stared at her, mesmerized as her beauty was heightened again. Her face was clear of any shadows. The smirk that usually resided on her lips had softened into an angelic smile. Her skin turned paler and her eyes switched from noticeable to piercing. Then, the shimmery glow around her disappeared and she went back to normal.

"What… what was that?" I managed to breathe. She clasped her hands in front of her as her body glowed for a few seconds before she reappeared wearing her old simple clothing. Her magic reminded me of Erza's and for a second, I had fleeting thought. _They aren't so different after all._

"I like to call it my glamor. It's a type of illusion magic that allows for you to become overwhelmingly beautiful in the eyes of everyone who looks at you. They had no restriction on magic so I figured…"

"A spell? That was a spell? Wait, I don't understand. You fooled everyone in the crowd to believe you were more beautiful than you were just so… what? You could beat Erza in this competition? Well then, you didn't really win did you? You're illusion won. I can't believe you actually used magic to alter people's vision of you. I can't believe you changed _my_ view of you. Akira this… this is not normal. How do I…" I blinked and took in a sharp intake of breath. "How do I know you haven't used this on me before?" I stepped away from her, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Gray—" she took a step forward, reaching out for me but I recoiled.

"Akira, how do I know you haven't been lying to me this whole time? I trusted you from the beginning but you need to tell me now if this was some kind of ploy or something to infiltrate the guild. And don't use your glamor thing! Tell me the truth! I couldn't take it if I found out that you've been—"

"Gray! Shut up for a second!" Akira snapped, silencing me immediately. I swallowed as she rubbed her temples, sighing in exasperation. "If you would just listen for a second, you wouldn't jump to such rash conclusions." She looked up at me and took a deep breath. Then she rolled up the sleeve to her left arm. I shrank away as I stared at her arm. It was shriveling and turning a green-ish color as if it were aging fifty years ahead. I covered my mouth as I heard the skin bubble and pop as if her skin was festering like meat under her shirt.

"This is the price you pay for using the glamor. I can't use it for any extent of time because it ages my body under the glamor up to seventy years over my age. The more I use it, the older I get and soon, my body would just shrivel up and die if I used it too long. My arm will go back to normal in a few days but it's dangerous to use glamor because it's not the most predictable. It may only age you ten years but other days it will age you over a hundred years. If I had been using glamor on you and your guild this whole time, you would know it. I would probably be dead. I don't like using glamor. This was the first time I had ever used it in a while."

I breathed out and reached for arm. I touched her wrist and she recoiled, hissing slightly as her skin sizzled under my touch. She pulled her sleeve back over her arm and looked away, her cheeks slightly paler than usual. I felt like such a jackass. I never should have doubted her. This was Akira I was talking about. This girl who had blushed under my touch, the girl who had come crawling to me for help when she was on the verge of death. The girl with the scars that reminded her of who she was and prevented her from seeing who she could be.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I reached for her shoulders. Her eyes widened as I took both shoulders in my hands and pulled her closer to me. I engulfed her into an embrace, on arm wrapped around her waist, the other around her shoulders and across her neck with my mouth buried in her hair. I would never doubt her again.

**_Leave a review! Don't worry, Trust Me will be up soon. Patiieeeennnccee_**


End file.
